Behind Closed Doors: Skylr's Side
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: A vampire and werewolf are forbidden to love one another, each side was on the brink of war, but when a new enemy rises, will they work together to be victorious? Written by: Iluvedward4ever and Imagination57
1. Meeting Taylor

****

AN

Hi guys! Well I, iluvedward4ever(Hira) am writing this wonderous story with my fellow (best friend) hahaha Sam(Imagination57). As you have noticed this story is called Behind Closed Doors: Skylr's Side. So if you would like to read Taylor's side just click on imagination57 in my favorite authors or do whatever you have to do to get to her, I highly recommend you do because you will understand the story 10x better! This is also one of the stories I was telling you about ;) So everything's said now: Enjoy!!

"What year was the Revelutionary War taken place in and who fired the first shot in the famous Boston Massacre? Mr. Rosen, I see you are paying no attention as to what I am saying at the moment but if you would so kindly answer the question."

I looked up at the repulsive old hag. "The Revelutionary War was taken place on April 19, 1775 and the person who fired the first shot that was heard and started the Boston Massacre is still yet unknown."

"It seems as though you _haven't_ been paying attention because the Revelutionary War was on April 18, 1775 and the man who fired the first shot on March 5th was the famous Samuel Adams."

I smiled a dazzling smile at her and for a split second, no words came out.

"Actually you're wrong Ms. Thorne." I got to my feet and strided over to her desk, dropping the U.S History book on her desk, flipping to the memorized page. "Because right here, in that small bold text, it says that the Revelutionary War was taken place on April 19, 1775" I flipped another set of pages, landing on the page that read Boston Massacre,

"_The shot heard on the day of the Boston Massacre is yet to be discovered.."_

Her eyes widened, I would be too if an 18 year old boy was to correct me, _but_ I have a secret: I was alive during this 'war'.

Already knowing where I was going, I grabbed my backpack as I heard her shriek, "Principals

Office! Now!"

I smiled to myself, as I made my way to Mr. Dexter's office. The strong scent of spray paint hit my nose. My hand flew to my nose as I refused to let myself gag. I walked over to the rail and saw a girl and a boy spray painting on the school wall. It seems as though they _just _started, but I already knew what it was going to be. My hand flew to my mouth as silent laughter shook through my body. A strange smell belonged to the teenagers and I wondered what it was because it sure as hell wasn't the mouth-watering smell of humans. The black cape of the vampire with it's large fangs was just enough to make me laugh out loud. But then I wondered why they where currently putting an 'X' through it, and honestly: that gets me pissed. Nonetheless, it was a funny masterpiece considering she's never seen a real vampire before. Well hello girl; open your eyes and look at me! The girl looked my way and narrowed her eyes, then she looked back at the wonderful artwork being created, _pun intended. _

I shook my head and continued walking to the principals office. Right as I got in, my uncle stormed out of his office and grabbed me by my ear, dragging me into the large room.

I glared venomous dagger's in my uncle's direction. A vampire's hold is deffinetly not to be taken as a joke. He smiled at me innocently, then his face contorted in anger. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes lightened to a silver.

"Do not got outsmarting teachers!!" He yelled.

"I was simply correcting her fault." I said, throwing my backpack on the floor and leaning back in his wonderful sofa/chair.

"A teacher does not need to be 'corrected' by her disciple Skylr."

"Just get on with it, I have been hearing your voice for 146 years, don't you think I've had enough?"

"Yes, and ever _after _146 years you still have the mind of an 18 year old boy."

"Just to remind you, I am stuck in an 18 year old boy's body."

"Detentions for the rest of the week Skylr."

I laughed considering tomorrow's a Saturday, Uncle Dexter just smiled and shoo'ed me off to detention.

I sauntered on my way to detention, the scent of spray paint still lingered in the air. I looked at the girl, this time without the boy, had her held up high with a no-surprise look plastered on her beauitfully sculpted face. I slightly smiled then shook my head.

"Detention." The teacher said, the girl nodded started walking. I kept walking, ending up in the classroom before her.

Right as I entered the class room the scent of greasy hair hit my nose, the teacher's long brown hair that reached his shoulder's shined very brightly, and let me tell you that it wasn't because of the new pantene shampoo,

"Name and reason." The teacher said in a blunt voice.

"Sklyr Rosen, outsmarting a teacher."

The teacher snorted then told me to go sit down. I sat down and looked up to the roof of the classroom, but then...that smell hit me once again. The unusual smell, not human, not vampire...what is it?!

The girl entered the classroom, her eyes on the teacher.

"What did you do today?" He asked in what seemed like an exasperated voice.

"Vandelized school property." She whipped out her phone and scanned through her text messages, what a strange girl...

"Taylor, is that a cell phone?" So that's her name. I chuckled and looked back at the ceiling.

"Yup." She replied carelessly.

"Put it away please."

She obediantly put it away, though I had a feeling she wouldn't fully listen. Then the girl's eyes wandered to me. She took in my face in awe, and stood speechless for a second, then regained composure.

"What are you here for?"

"Outsmarting a teacher." I said simply.

I saw a frown crawl on her face,

"Sorry, it's not as impressive as you vandelizing the school, but it's the truth." I shrugged my shoulder's and once again, her face brightened up. Through-out the first half an hour to forty-five minutes of detention Taylor and I laughed, joked and made fun of the old librarian lady who was sleeping and her wig was sliding off. But then everything went down the drain as I thought of a quick lie when Taylor said,

"So uhh...nice teeth."

__

Shit what should I say?!

So I said the first thing that came to mind, "I've had dental work done." _Smooth._

"What if I said I don't believe you." She countered

"Then I would have to ask why."

Taylor smiled, "Smart boy. But....being what I am, I'd have to guess that you're an actual vampire that's new to this school."

Suddenly, Shaun snatched Taylor's phone away from her and stood behind me with Adam. She eyed my bodyguards suspiciously, mostly staring at our fangs.

"That wasn't very nice." I scolded.

"Yeah what have I done to offend you?" Taylor asked.

"You disrepected Pri- I mean Skylr." _Dumbass, if he let that slip then I would've had to go threw hell...again. _

Taylor looked a tad confused, and I couldn't help but see how cute her face was. I looked at the two men as they looked at me,

"Pr-" Adam started but I cut him off,

"First I would like to apologize for my err friend's behavior. They are just protective of me, that's all. Second, here's your phone."

As my finger's brushed over her's, I couldn't help but feel that warm electricty that coursed in me to her.

"What's the third?" She asked, staring at the ground instead of my eyes.

I thought for a bit, "I saw the picture you painted."

"I saw you." I repeated. I hope she doesn't think that sounded... creepy...

"Well, I didn't see you. If it makes you feel better, it was a dare. Not my idea."

Mhm...I narrowed my eyes, letting her know I didn't believe her.

"I swear on my life it wasn't my idea. I just do the dares, I don't come up with them." She sounds pretty honest..."Anyways, I'm going now." _Wait what? There's still a half an hour left..._

"Why? We still have a half hour." Adam asked.

"Because I'm bored. My friends are waiting for me anyways." She said, texting again.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Shaun asked. Her hand flew to her mouth and I heard the melodic sound of her laughter fill my ears.

"Yeah, the most trouble I get is detention. They're afraid if they suspend me that I'll cause havoc throughout the city. Plus, my mom would yell at them. She already thinks detention is a waste of time for me."

I raised my eyebrows and surpressed a laugh, "You're mom thinks the teachers are wrong?"

Taylor smiled at me, "No, she knows they're right. But she lets me do what I want, when I want."

I followed Taylor's gaze outside and saw two boys waiting for her impatiently. They waved their arms and she put up one finger and turned back to us,

I'm going now. See you around..." She trailed then turned around, "Or not."

"Wait...you know what I am, but I don't know what you are." I asked curiously.

"Good. That's for me to know, and you to not find out." Taylor replied, smiling. This girl is --and I repeat-- strange.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Because you're so smart." She said, smiling. Her eyes widened as I took in her surprised look because I wasn't butt hurt about her questioning my intelligance.

She was half-way out the door before Adam decided to say,

"Prince, that woman had been disrespectful--"

But I made the 'shh' sound.

"Why wouldn't you like her to know about you, your highness?"

"Because it would ruin the reason I came here, to be treated like everyone else around here."

"But that wouldn't work in the Human Realm because our beauty is much greater then a humans."

"They'll move on sooner or later."

I decided that I didn't want to wait another 20 minutes so I walked out with the two behind me and went to go check out the drawing.

All three of us erupted into laughter as we saw the transylvanian vampire with the black cloak, slicked black hair, big red eyes, long fangs that draped his chin. Then there was a big red X drawn through it which to our amusement, was also very funny since none of them has even met a real vampire, same as I haven't met a real werewolf..

"Are you two hungry?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Adam exclaimed, you see the thing about these two are, yes they are outstanding bodyguards...though I don't believe I need them since I was proved number one fighter and tracker out of the kingdom, but they also don't treat me like royalty...well sometimes they don't. The only way they do is by calling me "Prince" or "Your highness" or something like that.

Adam, Shaun and I did a small jog towards the forest and once we were past the hiking area, my running got faster till I was passing the tree's of Auburn, New Hampshire and entering the tree's of Dover, Vermont. I heard the footsteps of Shaun and Adam behind me and they were getting closer, but I couldn't help but give in to the animalistic feeling of the hunt. Once we entered the city I slowed down my run until I smelt the scent of a hiker...no there were four of them. The smell overpowered my control and I let my preditory instincts kick in. I looked over at the two men and noticed their eyes had turned to the glowing black and my eyes shadowed theirs, the only difference was that mine where a glowing red. As I approached the humans I could smell the fear radiating off of them.

"Wh-Who are you?" A man asked, but I didn't get a chance to reply, mazing around them I hunched over a womans neck and my fangs grew and pierced into her skin. Her scream was drowned by her moans. I don't kill my prey if that's what you all are wondering, merely taking enough blood to satisfy my thirst, and the prey don't feel any pain, they only feel the sexual pleasure that courses through them. After I was done with my meal, I messed with the minds of the other that hadn't been harmed,

"_You will go on and not remember anything. You will only remember that you and your friends are on a hike." _I said, and repeated it to the others. They all nodded obediantly.

"What should we do later today?"

"Let's go to that new Vamp club." Shaun said. A grin spread across my face,

"Should we take that as a yes?"

I nodded my head. After about 5 minutes total getting ready and lookin' good, we were out. As soon as I reached the clubs, everyone's loud voices turned into a small whisper. I rolled my eyes, and this is why I don't like coming to clubs.

"Your highness!" A girl screamed.

"Prince!" The DJ yelled over the mic.

"Your majesty may I have the honor to take a picture?" A girl said, curtsying in front of me.

"You don't have to be formal, Skylr will do. And sure?" I said, soon four girls where huddled under each arm and I felt disgusted. Usually guys would feel happy and just a tad horny, but you see, I think it's dispicable when a girl pushes her boobs against you _just _to get you to like her. I would like them if they weren't....well,

sluts.

After a couple drinks of blood with a little bit of vodka, I heard the familiar voice of a girl. A girl who sent my heart on a race. Taylor. I looked at the stage as she got on, 3 guys rooting her on. Taylor moved around on stage a bit, getting comfortable before her voice came from her throat.

__

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy."

She started, now getting into the rythme.

__

"Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

Her voice was mezmerising. I could smell her wondrous scent from here,_"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us. DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in."_

As she sang, I could tell....that this song meant something to her. Something important. Taylor bowed at the audience and made her way down the stage and to the bar.

"Shirley temple, please." She asked. I stood behind a couple of girls who noticed I was there and just couldn't stop oggling.

"Are you sure you don't want alcohol, babe?" You fucking pig. Taylor shook her head but the bastard just decided to sign his death sentence, "I'm sure there was to be **something** I can get you."

I clenched my jaw and hands turned into fists. He better not do anything or else his head will be in my hands.

Taylor leaned closer to him, "I'm sixteen years old and not only are you offering me alcohol, but you are trying to sleep with me too? Do you want to go to jail?" Her voice threatened. I smiled to myself, I'm glad she can handle herself.

"I'll be back with your Shirley Temple, ma'am." He said quickly then almost ran off. I stood by Taylor, waiting for her to notice me. She kept leaning back and smiling like she had just won America's number 1 trophy. Silly girl. Once she saw me she nodded her head then looked back but took a double take and jumped a little.

"Did I frighten you?" I asked.

A frown crawled on her flawless face, "You just surprised me, that's all." Liar. "What are you doing here anyways? Stalking me?" Hmm...I think she has the situation all wrong.

I shook my head, "No, this is umm not just a normal bar anymore." I hinted. Just to let her know that she isn't in a normal human club.

"Thanks for the warning, but I knew what it was coming in here."

I raised my eyebrow, now what sane person walks into a full vamp bar and acts like she's not going to be food.

"So you were the one doing the stalking?"

The bartender gave her her drink before looking at me and nodding his head a little.

"Guess it's just bad luck we met here."

Bad luck? I don't think so. I looked at her curiously, then I decided to do something that would get any girl happy. I leaned in close to her face, her lips where inches from mine and I could tell that's all she was focusing on.

"It's not bad luck if you're happy with it..." I said in a light, seductive voice. Then I straightened up, "Or are you trying to avoid me?" My voice wavered as I restrained a laugh from her flustered expression. Her heart was beating almost faster then a cheetah.

"No because if I was trying to avoid you then I wouldn't be sitting here next to you. I would have just walked away the minute you sat down." She pointed out. True. "I just don't care for you. You're a stranger. Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"

Ouch. I chuckled, "Yes, I have. But we aren't strangers."

She looked at me as if I was a mad man. "How are we not strangers?"

I looked into her eyes and said, "State everything you know about me, and that will be your answer."

"You're name is Skylr, you're a vampire, you're smart, have two protective friends, have a good sense of humor and had detention today with me." Taylor answered. I smiled at her,

"You know things about me, so therefore I'm not a stranger." It's as easy as that.

"But you know nothing about me." She pointed. Ohh but I do. I shook my head,

"You're wrong, Taylor. I not only know your name, but I know you are in detention a lot, you can sing and dance, tend to text a lot, and seem to be a bit manipulative."

"I don't like calling it being manipulative. I call it getting my way." Huh. I couldn't help but chuckled as she smiled at me.

"Regardless, we aren't strangers. So why not be friends?" I asked. She started drinking her shirley temple, I hope he didn't mix any...non human food in there. Right when Taylor opened her mouth to tell me an answer, a young boy interrupted. He to had a strange scent.

"Hey, Taylor. And Taylor's friend." He greeted. "Taylor, need your help." He said, his voice a bit slurred.

"With what?" She asked while tucking in some sort of necklace. What was that?

"Hayden. He's arguing with a vampire, and getting upset." Amadues told her quickly.

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Taylor asked.

"Use your lady charm or somefinn." He slurred then chuckled. Doesn't he mean... being a slut?

"Fine, I'll be over in a minute." She said, "Anyways, I guess I'll see you around, Skylr."

But instead of replying I reached out and took that Salazar

16

WerewolfA werewolf? I looked back at her, "You're a werewolf." I said, in awe. She snatched the tag out of my hand,

"And you're a vampire, shocker."

Taylor left and weaved through the crowd. Just as I was about to follow, I heard something that kept me in place.

"Oh, you don't need to defend me. You know that." Her voice lightly purred. She has a boyfriend?

Anger and sorrow built in me. Oh well, I am so not going down. I didn't hear anything else till everyone started screaming 'cat fight'. Uh-oh. What the fuck is going on? I pushed my way through the crowd to see a tall vampire girl about to raise her hand and smack Taylor. I snorted, like I'm going to let that happen.

"That's enough." I said, harshly. I had gotten angry before I knew it and she had backed down.

I caught her arm and she stared at me in fear and lust. Before I turned around, Taylor was already gone. Knowing exactly where she went, I beat her there. Taylor crossed her arms,

"What do you want?"

"I just stopped you from blowing your cover you had going on. She wasn't going to give up, not with the vampires cheering her on. She really thought she could take you, because she thought you were human. If it wasn't for me, things would have gotten bad enough for you to not only expose yourself to all the vampires, but the humans too." I stated. Shouldn't I get a thanks?!

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"I would have won." She said with an un-secure confidence.

"I don't doubt that." And then once again, I bent down, my lips to her ear, "But don't under estimate us..." I whispered.

"What's your angle?" Taylor asked, I straightened up.

"I don't have an angle. You....just caught my interest, and I think it would be in both of our best interest if we were friends." I explained, tilting my head to get the black hair out of my eyes.

"Fine, we can be friends." She agreed.

I opened the door for her, "Good. Now I believe you have a boyfriend to check in with."

Fucking boyfriends.

She looked at me before walking out, "Hayden isn't my boyfriend. He's just part of my pack. But I do have to check in and make sure he's calm. Thanks for your help, tonight. Bye, friend."

My heart fluttered. YES! She waved and walked out. Then I turned around and made my way to the bar.

"You! If you dare to seduce or even attempt to rape another girl at this bar or in this club, I swear I will kill you with my own hands."

He nodded, "Y-Y-Yes your highness."

Then I turned around and almost hit the girl who was almost in a fight with Taylor.

"I am so sorry your majesty! I didn't know, you see I'm a bit drunk at the moment--" She started but I cut her off,

"What's your name?"

"Dana Hunner, your highness."

"Dana, I'm letting you off this time, just remember, don't get yourself into stupid shit, espically with werewolves."

She nodded in surprise then walked out. I felt two pats on my back, I looked back to see Shaun and Adam.

"Whattup?" Shaun asked.

"I hate being Prince."

"We know you do."


	2. Party?

I sighed, and got up, hearing all my joints pop. I crawled out of my bed and flinched as the burning pain in the back of my throat started to carry through-out my body. I threw on a shirt and walked down the stairs,

"Glad you're up pal, come on, your eyes are shining bright red." Adam said. I laughed and nodded,

"Animals." I said and walked out the door. Both of my bodyguards groaned and we disappeared into the woods. We went all the way to the top of the mountain, were all the bear's and mountain lion where. I decided, I'll go for both. I stopped and let my instinct take over, once I opened my eyes again, I could tell they where shining red.

"Woah...creepy." Shaun said. I flipped him off and let my body act on it's own. The tree's flew past me in a green blur and soon, I was face to face with a big, male, grizzly bear. He stood on his hind legs and roared. I crouched low and snarled. Then I moved from one spot to the next and got on the bear's back and dug my teeth into his neck vein. He cried out and pain but it was quickly drained by his energy weakening. After finishing every ounce of blood in the bear's body, I put him on fire and then went higher up the mountain to be face to face with a mountain lion.

He growled and I returned it, this time I decided to play with my food. The mountain lion tried swatting me with one big paw, but I grabbed it and threw him behind me. He whimpered but got up and charged at me again. I held his two paws and danced around with him and avoiding being bit by it. His growls became savage, and I decided to end it now. I got on his back and held him down. Then I put my hand on his snout so he doesn't cry out and have me kill any others. My teeth sunk into his shoulder and warm blood gushed into my mouth. I drank it greedily and finished every drop, not wasting any. Carrying the lion's body down to the fire, I threw it in and watched as his fur caught on fire.

My shirt had been torn since I decided to wrestle with it, so I took it off and burned it also. The smell of werewolves hit my nose and I slightly cringed it, it's not like they smelt bad, they just smelt like redwood tree's and wet ground but...the smell was so strong, it was overpowering. I narrowed my eyes and traced the smell to see 3 huge wolf-like things sitting down, and one was standing up. The one that was standing up was staring intently at me and I stared back. It was beautiful, a large white wolf, with gold streaks coursing through the fur, large bright blue eyes stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" A voice asked, my eyes focused on the middle wolf that was a big dark brown wolf with black tips at the end, and it's voice resembled that retard's that Taylor hung out with. My mind processed the information quickly and I realized it was the retard Hayden. I took in what the other two looked like. The other wolves, one that was gray with white paws and had a name tag that read

_Amadues Lynch_

_17, male_

_Werewolf_

And a light brown wolf with black ears who just looked like a big cat to be quite frank, who's tag read,

_Issac Dumour_

_17, male_

_Werewolf_

I didn't reply but was averted my gaze back to the white wolf. I looked down and saw a tag dangling around the wolf's neck. And guess what it read?

_Taylor Salazar_

_16, female_

_Werewolf_

A smile spread across my lips, and the wolf's lips spread too. "I'll be right back.." she said and disappeared behind the tree's. Then she came back, in her human form, this time wearing basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Hey!" Taylor said, giving me a hug. But realized I was shirtless and blushed. Hayden was now in his human form,

"Hey! Don't touch my girl!"

"Shove it up your ass Hayden, I'm not your girl."

But he ignored her and turned to me.

"Is there a sign that says Dick-wad's Property?" I looked Taylor over, "Nope, there isn't."

"Oh I guess you're right." he started to walk away but if he think's I'm stupid, well he's utterly wrong. Hayden turned around, a fist flying at me, but I caught with ease and threw his fist back. Then another fist was coming at me but I caught that one also, this time, I didn't throw it back but my grip kept getting harder till I heard one bone break then two, then the rest in his fist.

Hayden howled in pain and snatched his hand back. Anger flared to life in his eyes and he backed away,

"He's going to get it..." I heard the wolf that was light brown say.

"Don't! Hayden seriously." Taylor warned, clearly underestimating me. Didn't she just witness that I broke his fist? His body slowly pulled in strange places then his nose turned into a snout and suddenly reminded me of Pinochio. His body sprouted fur and everything just kind of..double sized. Suddenly, instead of a teenage boy standing in front of me was a large wolf that held his front paw up...(the one I broke), he snarled at me and I bared my fangs. His horribly loud growl was over powered by mine.

"Kid, you're only, what 18? I've been living for 79 years. Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"Yeah, old man." he snarled, "Just watch!" then the wolf lunged towards me, he was going just to slow. Just as he was going to hit me, I ran so fast that I was right behind him. I grabbed the retard's tail and threw him all the way back into the woods. He was pushing down tree's and running towards me again, but just as his jaw snapped, my fist collided with his jaw, and as if in slow motion, his slober flew. Fucking mutt. Then I kicked his large leg so he became a limp again.

I jumped up and the front of my foot hit his face.

Well you must be thinking, wolves are horrendously weak, no..they aren't. He's the Alpha-Beta right? His claw hit my chest and ripped it open. Pain ran through my body but it suddenly patched itself back together.

"You're his friends right? Why aren't you helping him?" Taylor asked, her voice in awe by me.

"We only help him with a _real_ threat." Adam responded. Taylor erupted into laughter. Ok, this is too boring. I punched him twice and I knew, that tomorrow, he was going to have a fat lip and black eye. I knew that tomorrow, he was _also_ going to be wearing a cast; normally a werewolves bones would heal back together, _but_ I had let just a little bit of venom leak out into his fist so that would prevent healing, though his blood would fight it off and kill it in weeks. Two to be exact.

I turned around to walk away,

"Bye!" Taylor said,

I smiled, "Bye."

I disappeared into the forest, but vampires could still hear from atleast 6 miles away.

"He is deffinetly bad ass." I heard Issac say.

"Shut up." Hayden growled.

"The vamp whooped your ass, dude." Amadues, I think, said.

"No you're on crack! I fucking let him."

"Yeah sure!" Taylor said, "Whatever, let's get you checked out."

"Aw thanks for caring, babe." A slap echoed the forest,

"Don't call me babe."

Shaun, Adam and I laughed.

"Weak." Adam stated. I nodded in agreement. Soon I was back at the house, finishing some last minute homework.

"What should we do now?"

My phone rang, and guess who it was? King Manson. My father.

"Good evening, father."

"Hey son! How's the human realm?" he boomed, I flinched from his voice.

"Wonderful. So what's up?"

"I need you to come here for a bit. We need to do some last minute training, and then there's a party for all Mythicals at 8."

I groaned, "I've had my training for today."

"What?! How?" my mother shrieked in the background. I smiled to myself.

"Got in a fight with a werewolf." I said simply. My mother huffed as I chuckled,

"Are you alright?" my father asked.

"Yupp--"

"Yeah Manson, he whooped his ass!" Shaun said, stealing my phone from me. Oh and did I mention Shaun and Adam are on first name basis with my parents?

"Really? Damn! You should've recorded it!" my dad replied, and yes...my parent's are pretty cool about letting me get into fights. Ever since Laura-lye-- I shook the thought out of my head as quickly as it came.

"We where so close to it! Trust me!" Adam said.

My dad chuckled in the background, "Alright well I want you to come here anyways, a party for all mythicals is taking place at 8."

I sighed, "Fine, we'll be there."

My mom squeled in the background, even though she's 190, she act's like a teenage girl.

"Let's go, we can get dressed there." I said to my friends. Soon we where in our car and driving to the mountains. Once we where there, all three of us parked our car, then climbed another mountain that was too narrow for a car. Jumping from one location to another, and swimming through some shortcuts. We where at the gate keeper for the vampire realm.

I found the seperate door, that only other mythicals can see, it was perfectly hidden in the back of a dark and long cave. I put my hands on the middle of the door and moved it in intricate patterns.

Slowly, the door became visible to the immortal eye and a little slot slid opened, it almost looked like you can slide mail through. An eye poked out,

_"Zairayla shah."_ the man said, in a language that was forgotten long ago. There was no official name for it but all mythical's used the language, for talking to eachother, or for example the tags that the werewolves wore, had this language enscribed on it, revealing who they are.

"_Hairayliam Dushaque._" I said fluently with a smile.

Many clicks and clacks where heard, and the door slowly disengrated.

"Oh Prince Skylr! What a pleasure."

"Shut up Dan." I said and gave the boy a hug. I've known him for as long as he can remember, I had taught him the way of the myth.

Now there where at least 10 different doors. Each with a name enscribed on top of it, in the language only mythicals could read.

I entered one that said kingdom of Vampires and walked through, picking the next door that led to my bedroom. It would open a portal through.

I walked into my old bedroom, getting rushed with all the memories. My room was...very dark you can say, not emotional wise but color; it was painted black. The top of the walls had a blood red ringed around it, in the middle of the wall was a 5 pointed white star with black ringing the inside and red ringing the black.

"Your room always freaked me out..." Shaun mumbled.

"Oh, well I've always liked it." Adam said. I laughed then immediatly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Almost 10 minutes after I got in, I heard banging on the door.

"Come on! Get _out!_"

"What the fu- why?!"

"Cause you take _longer_ then a chick!" Shaun yelled.

I laughed, "Okay okay, geez, keep your pants on." I said, getting out of the shower. As soon as I got out the door, Shaun swatted my head,

"What was that for?!"

"For being a chick, damn man up!"

"Alright...hold on." I said, confusing Shaun. I went an pulled out a pair of boxer's and pants. I walked into the changing room(yes my room has a changing room) and pulled the curtain back. I quickly put them on and charged out of the changing room, my fist aiming for Shaun head.

It caught Shaun by surprise, who in return kicked me square in the chest, I held my ground and only skidded back a yard. He ran at me this time but I easily jumped over him, my foot using his head as a step. I twisted while on his head, and let myself fall down, just enough to kick his mid back.

"Ohh that was tight!" Adam said. Shaun, now infuriated, grabbed me by the shoulder's and threw me out the window. I flipped in the air and moved out of the way as Shaun came running out.

"What in the worl--oh go Shaun!" my dad said running outside of the castle.

"Thanks dad..." I muttered in a huff while dodging some punches.

"It's okay hunny! I'm here!" my mom yelled, I smiled and that gave me enough enthusiasm to bend low and swipe a kick under his legs. I moved from in front of him, circling so fast that caused dirt to rise up, then as soon as he lost me my legs swifted so fast that I landed a roundhouse kick in the middle of his chest. He flew back, but not before grabbing me and taking me with him.

"Oh the werewolves are here!" I heard my dad say, wait werewolves...as in Taylor.

"What did I teach you, _do not_ avert your attention from your opponent!" Shaun said, just as I looked back he punched me in the nose. I tuned out everyone else and decided, Shaun is definetly...going to get a whooping.

Not giving Shaun a chance to think twice, I moved around his body, so we where back to back, and elbowed him in the lower back, then I punched the soft spot behind his kneecaps, Shaun fell to his knee's. I got him in a headlock,

"Is this man enough for you?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." he said, gasping for air.

"Good." I said then let go and walked over to my father. My eyes quickly found the one girl werewolf and three other male werewolves, one particularly was in a cast.

"Is this the one you beated up?!" my father boomed, patting Hayden on the shoulder, causing him to wince.

I almost laughed and opened my mouth to answer but Adam answered for me,

"Yeah that's the fucker, Manson!"

Hayden gave a warning growl. "Hey, we're not here to fight." I said, my voice as hard as ice.

"Hunny, show Taylor and the other's to their rooms."

I choked, "Room(s)?"

"Yes, you should know by now that a Mythical party last for 3 days and nights, filled with excitement, love, fun, and games!!"

I recalled on all the other parties,

"And what's the occasion?"

"Your grandfather's coming to the castle."

Oh fuck. I heard the air swoosh behind me head and suddenly I was grabbed by the neck. My mom gave out a little squel, now this is getting annoying. I snarled and grabbed Shaun's arm's then wrapped then behind his torso. His leg shot out but I knee'd the soft part again and he fell to his knee's.

"Have you not learned?" I asked Shaun.

"Damn" he huffed, "You sure as hell have gotten stronger."

I let go and motioned for the pack to follow me. I ran to the side of the house and jumped up into my bedroom window,

"_This_ is your room?" Hayden scoffed,

I nodded my head and walked out the door, showing them to the guest rooms on the floor above mine.

"Where's the grub?!" Issac groaned. I chuckled and showed them around the castle, each of them where shocked by the beauty of the midieval structure. On their floor I showed them the castle which was _already_ stocked up.

"Do you all want to go swimming?" I asked, yes we had a pool, an indoor which connected to outdoor.

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright, meet me at this same spot in like 5 minutes." I said rushing down to my floor, then I put on some swim trunks, and told Shaun and Adam, who then decided to come with. As soon as I was down, I saw Taylor in a black bikini with a bloody skull on the side. I was mesmerized by her body, but quickly averted my gaze. I could tell me eyes now shined an icey-white color...

"Skylr's lustin'!" Shaun whispered fiercly in my ear, I pushed him back.

"She looks hott huh?" Adam said. I swatted his head and pushed him back.

"Here we are guys! The pool."

I looked back to see the towels on the floor, and each of the werewolves eyes widened and jaw dropped. Is it...really that nice? I turned around and took in the indoor part, it was designed as a cave, a river that was about 10 foot wide rushed with water, it would empty out of the mouth of the cave, and become a large, narrow waterslide that everyone loves. Then it would put you into the heated pool, and you had a door, a cold pool or heated. On the sides of each, two nice hot-tubs that fit 20 people maximum where placed. I smiled...yeah it's nice.


	3. Swimming

The whole wolf pack stared at the pool in utter shock. Shaun, Adam and I laughed out-loud, and when the sound rang through Taylor's ears, she tore her eyes away from the waterfall and focus on her friends, who still, were staring at the pool.

"Last one in the pool's a rotten egg!" Taylor shouted, then charged towards the pool and showed a 10 point cannonball. See, Taylor isn't like anyother girl I've met, they're either trying to seduce me with their good looks and perfect dives, but Taylor, she didn't even _attempt_ to seduce me, I mean, of course I've caught her looking at me, but thats after she's caught me looking at her.

I erased all those thoughts of out of my head and realized; this was a challenge. I looked at my friends and ran at full vampire speed towards the pool and got in before many of the wolf boys.

Hayden, Amadeus and Adam were racing to the pool when Amadeus tripped Hayden. Hayden fell on his face while Amadeus and Adam jumped in, leaving the rest of us laughing,

"Ha ha! Hayden's a rotten egg! Hayden's a rotten egg! Hayden's a rotten egg!" Taylor chanted and I surpressed a grin. Hayden looked like he was going to jump on top of her but instead he jumped _over_ her, causing her to cower with her hands above her head.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. At least I'm not a rotten egg." She taunted, I half expected her to stick her tongue out. Shaun, Adam and I were now on one side of the pool, letting the pack to have fun, we didn't want to intrude.

"When are you going to tell your girlfriend over there about you being a prince?" Shaun asked. I glared at him,

"First, she isn't my girlfriend...well...not yet. And second, when the time comes."

"Oh so you mean you _are_ going to ask her out on a date?"

"Eventually."

"We've taught you well, my boy." Adam said, patting me on the back, I glared at him,

"If you haven't realized, I am a couple of decades older then you, _and_ I'm the one that taught you everything you know, _my boy._" I mocked. From the corner of my eye, I caught Taylor staring at me, till Amadues went up to her and talked to her, to my privelge...I heard everything.

_"So, you want to go over and talk to your friend?" He asked._

_"I'm too intimidated." _Intimidated, by us? No way. _"Nice job with tripping Hayden. It was hilarious!" _She added, dismissing the conversation that was about to begin.

"--your idea on that, Princey?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Shaun blankly, "Huh?"

"I said, what is your idea on that Princey." He said, breaking down every word as if I was mentally challenged. **--no offense to mentally disabled people.--**

"My idea on what?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you were ogling over she-wolf over there."

I glared at him, "What was your question?"

"After party at the pool after tomorrow nights party?"

"Sure sure." I said, not really paying attention.

"And you know what will be supplied there...?"

"Alcohol?"

The boys nodded eagerly, "Fuckin' drunkies, geez."

"Oh shut up! You call us drunkies when everytime there beer around you're the first one there, downing your fourth bottle."

"You see, I have a reason. I have to do all this prince crap, when you walk around, in front, or behind me twenty-four hours of the day."

"Yeah, we have to deal with a whining prince."

"I am so not a whiner."

"WHINER WHINER WHINER!" Adam and Shaun taunted. I swatted them both on the head,

"Oh what, you're two years old now? Is there a memo for the brand new time machine somewhere?" I said looking around, and partially ignoring the glares the men gave me while rubbing their heads.

Suddenly, we all heard splashing, our heads whipped around to see the werewolves splashing each other till they swallowed chlorine water and duck underwater. As middle-school it seems, it looked quite fun. The water changed and I felt water being pushed back as someone swam forward. My eyes looked at the blonde locks that flowed with a body in a black bikini. Taylor.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" She asked, popping her head above the surface, utterly ignoring Shaun and Adam. I expected them to scoff but they didn't. Good boys.

I smiled, "Well, I was watching you play with your friends." No matter how creepy that sounded...

"Should I be concerned that you're watching me? I mean, first you stalk me to a bar and now this?" She teased playfully.

I chuckled. "I believe it was you who stalked me to the bar."

"And if I did?"

"Then my plan is working." I told her. Way to ruin my flirt.

"He doesn't have a plan, wolf girl." Shaun informed her. So she-wolf to wolf girl?

"Yeah, he's just messing with you." Adam added. Damn them to hell.

Taylor's eyes locked into focus when she gazed at Shaun, "Hey! You're the jerk who took away my phone in detention!" To add effect, she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Shaun looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I remember you. The disrespectful girl."

"Yeah, I go by Taylor." She informed him. "Speaking of detention, you never apologized for taking my phone away. Skylr apologized for you, which is stupid."

"Don't you apologize for your friend over there?" Adam asked, referring to Hayden. True.

"Yeah and it's stupid because it's not my fault. It's his. But he doesn't apologize, so I do it for him because I feel bad for the other person. It's better they get an apology from me than no one at all." She answered.

"Maybe I don't like apologizing." Shaun stated.

Her eyes narrowed. "And I'm the disrespectful one?"

Ichuckled out loud accidently, "Shaun just apologize. She's not going to give up and I back her up. Stop making me do your dirty work."

Shaun frowned. "Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

Taylor splashed him, you got some nerve, kid.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I apologize and that's what I get?!"

"You didn't say it like you meant it! So yeah, that's what you get!" She said, splashing him again. However, he wouldn't splash her back. "You know, you're suppose to splash me back." She reminded him, and before I knew it, water pellets nicked my face.

"Why am I being involved in this?" I exclaimed.

"Cuz." She shrugged, before splashing me again. Gee, thanks. I gladly splashed her back.

Everything broke into action then, Taylor splashed me, I splashed her, Shaun splashed me, Taylor splashed him, I splashed Adam, he splashed me, I splashed Taylor, she splashed Adam, before we knew it, we were playing with the werewolves now.

Hayden splashed me, and I splashed him. Then he repeated it, and I repeated it. I threw a deadly glare at him and he threw it back and my splashed became more fierce. This fucker is going down!

I heard laughter but chose to ignore it and continued to attempt to drown the wolf. Suddenly a big splash echoed from between all of us. We stopped, confused and stared at Taylor, then at eachother, then back at Taylor, now we all grinned evily.

We all started splashing Taylor. After a bit, Taylor turned around to get her back splashed instead of her front. I was half way to her front side when Hayden crept up behind her and hug her from behind. A jealous fire flared inside of me as his arm snaked around her bare waist. I hissed, but was quickly pulled underwater by Shaun. He mimicked the expression of breathing in then out but choked on water and shot up. I bit my tongue and looked the other. That fucker.

"Do it and I'll pants you in front of everyone at the party tonight." Taylor warned him.

"You act like I'm going to do something." He said, lightly. He _better _not do _anything._

She turned around and glared. "I know you, asshole. Now back off."

He was about to take a step closer when Amadeus spoke up, "Hayden, listen to her. Stop trying to show power in front of the vamps, you're just pissing them off."

Shaun and Adam both had their fist clenched because they believe you respect a womans rights. Of course I believe that, but more the reason I was 10 times more pissed off then anyone else was because, I was..simply..jealous.

Hayden didn't look like he was going to listen. "Yeah, man, seriously. Respect her like you normally do. If they bother you, ignore 'em." Issac added.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Issac asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure. Do I have to show you guys where the kitchen is again?" I asked, politely, as I got out of the pool. I caught Taylor staring at my chest, and I grinned mentally. Suck it Hayden.

"No. We remember where it is." Hayden snapped, getting out too. Oh really?

Everyone else was out and Taylor was the last one. She got out of the pool quickly, dripping wet, and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful blonde hair that draped over her shoulder or her blue eyes that sparkled. My eyes wandered to her lips, that were parted slightly as she rung her hair out, I pictured myself kissing her lightly.

"Well, I don't remember. Could you come with us, just in case?" She asked, searching for the spot where she put her towel.

I smiled. "Of course. And here's your towel." I said handing her the towel. Our hands touched, I felt that electricity again like I had the first time I met her. She murmured a thank you and didn't look at me. Can she feel it too?

After we all dried off we headed over to the kitchen. Even Shaun and Adam, because they just _have_ to follow me everywhere.

"Why are you two always with Skylr?" Taylor asked, making them a bit uncomfortable. Now what do I say for that?

"Aren't you always with those wolf boys?" Shaun retorted.

"Actually, no I'm not. I sometimes hang out with my other friends." She informed him. Is she reffering to the boy I saw her spray-painting with? "You two are always near him, though. It's weird."

Us three vampires exchanged a look when Amadeus said, "You guys don't have to answer that. She's just curious. If you don't want to answer just tell her that and she'll drop it." But I now feel obliged to answer it, seeing Taylor's bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

Hayden and Issac were leading the way, but Amadeus had stayed back. Now, if only all werewolf boys were like Amadues. He's decent, polite, and respectful.

"Well then I don't feel like answering." Shaun said, gladly taking the excuse. Taylor pouted again,

"That's not very nice. I don't like you." She told him.

"All because he won't answer your stupid question?" I asked, amused.

She nodded her head pretending to be sad, well to break it to ya, I'm not falling for it, lovie.

"Will you tell me why?" Taylor asked. Well, since she asked nicely...

I thought about the excuse for a moment, "Well, I grew up with them. They've lived with me my whole life, in the same house and everything, even though we aren't related. So they still go everywhere with me, like they did then." I said, making sure nothing slipped, like 'Oh I'm the prince and these are my bodyguards slash best friend.'

"Oh. So it's like an old habits die hard sort of thing?"

I nodded my head, lets just go with that...

Taylor glared at Shaun and Adam. If she thought she looked threatening, well let me tell you, she looks adorable instead of dangerous. Though if she _really_ was angry...

"Why didn't you guys just say that? My god, you acted as if there's some big secret." Taylor told us, and we all laughed out loud. If only you knew.

We got to the kitchen and Issac ran to the three fridges that were stocked for food. He actually hugged the refrigerator and said, "I missed you, my love."

We all bursted out laughing.

Shaun, Adam and I stood at the corner, seeming as none of the items in this kitchen appealed to us. My eyes followed Taylor, how her body glided gracefullyy as she opened and closed the cabinet doors. I raised my eyebrow subconciously at what Taylor grabbed, she ignored the popcorn, the pizza, but what she attacked...was the candy.

"You're eating pure sugar as a snack?" I asked her. She nodded her head excitedly when she went and dipped the white stick into the different flavored sugar. Fun dip.

"That's pure sugar." Adam informed her.

"So? Sugar is my pimp!" Taylor giggled, opening it up. Everyone laughed, she is deffinetly interesting. Hayden caught my friends and I laughing at this beautiful wolf, he took Isaac and Amadues's attention away and talked about the party. Jealous much?

"You guys party a lot." Adam stated.

Taylor nodded. "My life is basically just one big party with school in between." Taylor said, I heard the boredness in her phone.

"Sounds fun." I said, smiling.

Taylor smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

My smile faded when I realized she wasn't telling me something... "Uh huh." I said, eyeing her wearily. This girl is filled with secrets, some that she doesn't even want to tell her wolf pack...in her eyes I noted..sadness, grief, depression.... I had the urge to embrace her into a hug and place a kiss on her forehead, then say "It's all going to be ok, I'm here." But...I couldn't. She has a lot of explaining to do.

"So, what are you planning to do with your life? Drink and party all the time?" Shaun asked. I hope not, she's to smart.

Taylor shrugged. "Finish high school and be a real estate agent."

"What about college?"

Hayden laughed and came over. "She can't get into college. She gets straight F's." He informed us. Now, my hand twitched to just punch him. Way to feel someone feel special..though I don't get it...Uncle Dexter told me about this pack, right after I met them, telling me about werewolves...but...he told me, she is very smart. I saw her records from before, straight A's. I feel she's only doing this to submit to the fucker.

Adam, Shaun and I raised our eyebrows, though I didn't buy it for one second. "How?"

"Probably has something to do with she never goes to class." Issac snickered.

"Oh and who's fault is that?" Amadeus asked, punching Issac's arm. Which lead to a wrestling match.

She stayed silent and watched them as I watched her. I won't let Taylor lie to herself and me any longer.

"Why do you even go to school if you're going to ditch so much you fail all of your classes?" I asked her. She looked at me, confidence flooding her face, but my eyes stared into her and she dropped her head.

"Taylor can you please--" I started before being cut off by her cell ringing.

She glanced at her caller ID and her eyes widened,"Hi Ian!" She answered.

Ian, who's Ian. I narrowed my eyes towards the evil device."Who's Ian?"

Hayden growled. "Her human boy-toy."

Boy toy? As is in...'friends with benefits'? Taylor rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. And again, I heard everything perfectly, _"Could you repeat what you said, I couldn't hear you." _

_"I said I'm outside your house, where are you? We're suppose to be at Space Center by now." _A date?

_"Ian, I'm sorry. I'm not home. Werewolf business came up..." _He knows?!

Ian sighed, _"Of course. How long will it last?" _

_"I'll be home Tuesday, probably not in time for school though." _

_"Well, what exactly are you doing?" _

_"Partying, of course. That's basically all werewolf stuff ever consists of. This time we're at some Vampire Palace and the party is for all mythicals. But mostly vampires will be here since it's like their King's house and everything."_

_"Vampires?! Holy shit, you better be careful Taylor. I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid, that includes defending Hayden. For once put yourself first." _I agree with him.

_"Ian, you know I can't do that. I'll try, though." _The Pack Pact. You can't leave a member behind.

_"Taylor--"_

_"Gotta go Ian. Bye!" _I had moved towards the end of the room, now listening, and then I made my appearance when it looked like she was beating herself up inside.

"If Ian is human, why does he know about Mythical creatures?" I asked, making her jump.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, looking around me to make sure it was only me.

"Enough."

Taylor ignored me and walked into the kitched to announce, "Boys, I'm going to get ready. Skylr is showing me where my room is. See you all later." They just nodded and went back to what they were doing. Taylor grabbed my hand and immeadtly, the feeling spread through-out our bodies. What is this feeling? Once we got far enough so they wouldn't hear, she slowed the pace, not letting go of my hand.

"You can't tell anyone what you heard, okay? I'll be in major trouble." Same goes for vampires or other mythicals.

I sighed. "Of course I won't. But this Ian must be one special human for you to tell him everything..."

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, he's my best friend. He tells me everything and I tell him everything." She told me. I resisted the urge to jump up and down.

"That's it? Just really good friends? He's not your boyfriend?" Just to be on the safe side...

Taylor laughed and I relaxed "No, that'd be too weird." She told me. Thank god!

"Well, that's good you have a friend you can tell anything." I said as we reached her room.

Taylor smiled. "Well...I think I have two of those now."

I leaned in so close that my face was barely centimeters away from hers. "You have more than you know of." I whispered. The beating of her heart pounded on my chest also. I felt my fangs elongate and I knew instantly that I am getting...quite thirsty.

I instantly backed away. "So...I suppose you should get ready now. It's almost eight." I said in an off voice.

She just nodded and entered in her room as I went back to the kitchen just to find nobody was there besides Shaun and Adam who were greedily sucking a blood bag. My fangs completely elongated now, and my eyes fired to a red. Blood lust is coming.

"Let's hunt." I hissed. Shaun and Adam snapped their heads up and tossed the blood bags, their eyes firing to a deep burgandy also,

"Good, I can't last on a blood bad either." Shaun hissed. We disappeared from the kitchen, running so fast out of the castle that the vampires had a hard time following us. We ran into the woods, and easily dodged each tree. My feet barely touched the ground as we ran and finally reached civilazation. There were only a couple of civilazations in our kingdom, those who knew of Vampires, Werewolves, Pixies, Fairies, Angels, Demons, and so on and so forth. Shaun, Adam and I strode into the city, watching as how the humans dropped to one knee. I held my breath, not trusting myself. The girls eyed us, lusting. I smiled, but still walked to the jail. The guard bowed,

"Welcome back, your highness."

I grinned, "Hey Dom. Any new prisoners?"

Dom nodded and lead us to the jail cells. You see, I don't feed from innocents in this realm, but I do feed from prisoners. Though I don't kill, neither do my friends. Dom lead me to a man with curling brown hair, bright blue eyes.

"What's he in for?" I asked,

"Assaulting women, rapes."

I growled, and the blood lust I fought to keep down bursted out. I was by the mans side in a second and my teeth plunged into his neck in the next. Shaun and Adam were in the jail cells next me. The warm blood gushed into my mouth and I moaned, yes this is exhilarating. Finally, I licked the wound with my tongue and walked away, knowing it would heal soon cause of when I licked. I slammed the cell gate shut and waited for my body guards.

"Let's go."

We ran back to the castle and into our rooms. I jumped in the shower to wash all the grime off of me and the chlorine. Then I got out and shook my black hair like a dog. I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist and nibbled on my lip ring as I decided what shirt to wear. I decided on a black silk button up shirt with black loose skinny jeans and my worn out cargo boots. I put on deodorant, then put the clothes on, spraying some cologne, I rolled the sleeves up to my shirt and glanced at my door. Shaun and Adam knocked on my door and I opened it. Shaun was wearing a red shirt with black tie and dress pant when Adam was wearing a navy blue shirt with khaki's.

We walked down the hall, up the elevator, then down the other hall into Taylor's room that was wide open. "Are you ready to..." I started before seeing what the boys are doing. "What are they doing?"

"Putting blankets on the floor because they're probably going to sleep here tonight. And the next two nights." She informed him. Why? They have their own rooms.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Says who? They do have their own rooms."

"Yeah which is where we put our shit." Issac said, smiling.

"And it's where we'll change and shower." Amadeus added.

"But we sleep in the same room as our girl. She's too far down the hall if anything bad happens. We have to look out for her." Hayden told me, as he finished making his spot which was right next to her bed. They each have a spot surrounding the bed. "Just like I look out for them. So Hayden, tonight, you're not drinking. It's your night." She told him sternly.

"Oh come on!!" He whined. What? Now you're two?

"If it makes you feel better, you don't have to sing or perform." She added.

"Yeah, we're trying to blend." Amadeus said. All of us vampires laughed.

"What's so funny?" Taylor snapped.

"You four are the only werewolves attending." Adam informed us.

"There will be no humans at this party and you smell completely off." Shaun added.

Taylor frowned. I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. While the other mythicals will definitely be interested in meeting werewolves, they'll be more interested in meeting the King's father. Follow me, I'll bring you to the party." The thumping music reverberated off the walls.

"Vampire royalty, huh?" Hayden asked, smiling evilly.

"Hayden, don't even think about it." Taylor ordered.

"Yeah dude, I don't know about you, but I don't want to get killed all because you messed with some rich, vamp family." Issac stated. I started smiling...if only they knew.

"What's so funny?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

I smiled wider. "Oh nothing...it's just I know the royal family very well." I said, dismissively. Adam and Shaun glared at me as I lead the way down the two halls.

The walk went by quickly after that and soon enough we were in a room full of mythical creatures. Mostly vampires, but there were some pixies, fairies, demons and angels mixed in. I disappeared into the crowd, getting pulled by all my friends.

"Hold it!" I almost yelled, they stopped and back up, making a star around me.

"Care to explan _why_ you were walking with the hottest girl in the party?" Damon asked. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Because she's my friend."

"Hey hook me up!"

In the next second, I had Brysin by the throat, "She's mine." I growled.

Yeah...vampires are a bit..territorial and possessive. Just to get that out there. Brysin put his hands up in a surrendering motion,

"One, you're to into my space, second, you're a creep, and third, where the HELL have you been man?!" He said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"In the human realm!"

"Woah, human realm? Thats intense, bro." Jeremiah said,

"Brian's been wanting to go, right Brian?" He asked, turning his left only to be greeted by nothing. "Where's Brian?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow?" Damon asked, taking a sip of his drink. A waiter walked by with a tray and stood in front of us,

"Care for a drink, sire?" He asked in a full british accent,

"What do you have for me, Stan?"

"Well, here 'e go' an alcoholic beverage which contains frui' jui'e and vo'ka. And then 'ere 'e go' oran' jui'e, and app'e jui'e."

I nodded and grabbed the fruit juice with vodka, and thanked him. He nodded in respect then left.

"Wou'd yo' l'ke a crump't and tea, deary? Wha' 'bout a cigarre'e?" Byrsin said, mimicking a perfect british accent. I laughed and turned around, searching for Taylor.

"Go look for her man, you look like a lost puppy." Jeremiah groaned. I grinned and finished my drink then walked through the crowd. I looked around again, and heard the faint voice of Taylor. I followed her scent which lead to the kids room, and her voice echoed off the walls,

"_Nobody's perfect, you gotta work it!_" She's singing...Hannah Montana? Then the song changed and so did the beat of the song,

"_We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flash back starts, I'm standig there, on the baclony of summer air. See the lights, see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd to say hello, little did I know. That you where romeo that you where throwing pebbles, my daddy said stay away from Juliet..."_

I was entranced by her voice that the words blurred together to form one note of her beautiful voice.

Once she finished Taylor took one last bow and walked through the crowd of and made my way over to my friends[who have just decided to join me] and I.

"Hi." She said, happily. I smiled.

"You were amazing on stage."

Her light red cheeks turned bright red."Thanks."

"Taylor, have you had any lessons with a vocal coach? And dance lessons?" Brian asked, her. How does he know her name?

Taylor laughed and shook her head. "No way! I hate people telling me what to do. I also hate criticism."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How do you two know each other?"

"We met earlier in the night." Brian told me. So that's where he went?

Jeremiah and Brysin laughed and said, "Uh ohhh somebody's got competition!" My eye twitched.

Brian shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. I'm no competition." He said, with his hands raised in surrender. And this is why this boy is one of my best friends.

"Nice going, guys, you confused the poor girl." Brysin said. He looked at her with his white eyes. Brysin was gothic so Taylor looked a bit scared but calmed after he talked. He took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Brysin." He introduced. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"I taught him that." Jeremiah said, "My name's Jeremiah. I'm the cool one." He informed her, holding his knuckles out. Taylor laughed and gave him a knuckle touch. But her nose quirked and she glared at Jeremiah.

A low growl rose formed in her throat. "Thought the boys and I from my pack were the only wolves showing tonight." She said, her voice dangerous "You're trespassing."

Oh crap! I forgot that vampires aren't the only territorial people.

"No, Taylor, he's my friend. He's been coming here for the longest time. I think you're mistaken."

Her eyes never left Jeremiah. "Doesn't work like that, Skylr." You think I don't know that? And it doesn't.

I opened my mouth to speak when Jeremiah interrupted, "No, she's right. I forgot to ask permission, I apologize. But as you can see, I'm not a threat." He bowed his head down is respect.

"Yeah...sorry for being all on alert. You just caught me by surprise." She admitted. Jeremiah smiled and Taylor relaxed.

"Well, now that we're all good, how about we go cause some trouble?" Jeremiah asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Brian and Brysin nodded and Igrinned.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Skylr, the boy who gets detention for outsmarting a teacher, likes causing trouble?" My friends laughed, she clearly thinks thats the least I can do. An evil smile crept on my face. If only she knew. "Hey...wasn't there five of you? Skylr, Brian, Brysin, Jeremiah...and then some other kid." Yeah, where did he go?

"Damon?"

"Yeah him." She looked past me and her eyes widened.

Taylor went up to me and practically shrieked, "There's a big cat walking around!!!"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What....?"

"There's a fucking tiger walking around! And you're standing here like nothing's happening!! Go stop it before it eats someone!" She yelled at me, pointing in the direction where I saw the animal. I looked over and laughed. My friends laughed too and one of the little vampire girls walked over and started petting the Damon.

I snickered when the tiger started purring, "You like being stroked, huh Damon?"

The other boys laughed and Damon ignored the comment. "Okay, Shaun and Adam are stupid. First they said me and the boys would be the only four werewolves here and they also said the shapeshifters wouldn't be coming because they're busy." Taylor said, annoyed.

I rubbed her arm reassuringly. "No, they just don't include my friends."

Taylor pouted. "I'm your friend."

I smiled. "Okay, they don't include my best friends."

Damon came over and looked at Taylor, and he was still in his tiger form. "Kitty!" Taylor exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. I hissed left my throat, and before I knew it, I was crouched in a dangerous position. Damn me and my vampire side. Brysin looked at me and nodded, completely understanding. I breathed through my nose and out my lips, then straightened up.

She started rubbing his nose and Damons loud purrs shook through his body, "You know, I've always wanted a pet but my parents didn't allow me. And I never knew where they hid the money so I couldn't go get one. So, Damon, you get to be my pet kitty." She told him. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." I clenched my jaw,

"Taylor, why do you want to claim one of my best friends as yours?" I asked, small growls leaving my lips. I constantly rolled my tongue over my fangs that retracted out.

Taylor looked at me and smiled, "I've always wanted a pet and--" She started before Hayden entered the room, Amadeus and Issac following.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hayden asked, angry. Then he took in Damon and his

eyes widened. "What are you doing near that thing?!"

Her eyes narrowed. "He's not a thing, he's a tiger. His name is Damon and he's my new cat." She informed him. "Isn't that right, Damon?" Taylor cooed. Damon purred and threw a 'you better be jealous, fucker' look at Hayden.

"Taylor, in case you didn't know, Damon is a shape shifter. He probably doesn't like the fact you just claimed him as your pet cat." Amadeus said, gently.

"That's what I was thinking." I said, agreeing with Amadeus.

Taylor rolled my eyes. "Only when he's in his tiger form, guys. When he's in his human form, I'll treat him like a person. But when he's a tiger, he's my kitty. End of story."

Neither Hayden or I seemed to like the idea, but everybody else was amused. She hugged Damon, causing me to be a bit jealous.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be like those girls who dress up their animals in dresses and pink. I think that's just animal cruelty." She told him. Damon look relieved. She was about to pet him when Hayden picked her up. "Hey!"

"Taylor, let him go back in his human form." He said, putting her down on her feet but away from Damon. She glared at him and was about to argue when he said, "For me, please. It's making me...uneasy."

"You were so jealous!" Brysin exclaimed.

"I'm a vampire, of course I'm jealous!"

"I'm vampire and--"

"Ohh shut up." I interrupted.

Jeremiah grinned, "You're jealous, you're jealous, you're jealous!" I narrowed my eyes and flicked him on the forehead. He rubbed the spot, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot." Damon said, walking up to us in his former clothes.

"You liked being stroked, didn't ya?" Brian said, laughing really hard.

"Aye man, don't be mad!" He exclaimed.

"He's jealous." Brian informed. I nodded my head, then shook it quickly, hoping nobody saw that..

"WE SAW THAT!!!!" They all yelled in a unison. I shook my head,

"Saw what?"

"You shook your head."

"No I didn't, I had an itch."

"Oh so now your a schitzo?"

I groaned, "You always have to make things difficult, don't you."

They all nodded, "That's what friends are for!"

I turned around to see Taylor dancing with a fairy(yes I know) named Darrel. Did she even know him? I'm sure she's had enough of my jealously today. I sat at the bar, drinking shot after shot. Finally, I was forced to dance with three blondes, two of the sandwhiching me. I was too tipsy to care.

"There ya go!" Jeremiah yelled over the music, while grinding on a brunnette, named Tiffany.

The party was dying down as people left. I noticed that Taylor and her group left. Damon, Brian, and Brysin were standing with me, and Jeremiah had left with the girl. Are _all_ werewolves horny?

"You guys can go to your rooms." Yupp, they had their own rooms. I started walking, my friends and I talking about cars. I saw Taylor attempting to drag Amadues across the ground.

"You guys go." I whispered, then appeared by Taylor's side. "Need some help?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I need help bringing Amadeus back to my room." She said, getting off of Amadeus.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help bring a passed out guy to your room? Just what do you plan on doing with him there?"

She punched my arm. "Shut up, it's not like that and you know it."

I chuckled and grabbed one of Amadeus's arms and she grabbed the other.

"He's not going to feel so good in the morning." I stated.

Taylor giggled. "Probably not. But it's his own fault for drinking so much." Taylor said, as we dragged Amadeus in the direction of her room.

"I hope they don't do this to you."

Taylor smiled. "I don't get drunk enough to pass out at the party. I wait until I'm home to do that. And even if I did, I doubt they would drag me. They would probably carry me."

"Probably." I agreed. We reached her room and went inside. Issac was at the foot of her bed and Hayden was on the right side, they were both dead asleep. I helped her put Amadeus on the other side and she covered him with a blanket. "You keep interesting company." I added.

Taylor smirked. "You do too." Point taken.

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight, Taylor." I said, without letting me go. I didn't want to let go.

Taylor pulled back. "Goodnight, Skylr." She said, before going to the bathroom to change. As Taylor was about to step into the threshold of the bathroom, she turned around and looked back once. I was just about to step out of the room when I caught Taylors gaze. She's beautiful, I can't help but not ignore the wonderful feeling that spread through-out my body when I saw her, when she touched a part of me, my heart sped up. Am I falling in love? I shook that thought out of my head and walked out the door.

I walked from her door, closing it, and then sauntered to my room, washing my face and the venom in my breath quickly dissolved the scent of alcohol from my breath. I said 'goodnight' to Shaun and Adam, our rule then went to my room, stripping of my shirt and pants, I climbed into my bed with only boxers on and layed my head down. The room felt to silent, I turned over and played the play button on my iHome. Saosin blasted through the speakers and I turned it down a little then sighed. Much better.

I checked my phone and realized I had 65 new messages, many of them from Shaun and Adam, asking where I was, many from Damon, Brysin, Jeremiah or Brian, and then a couple of random people. The one that caught my eye was the one from Dana,

_Hey Sky! I'll see you tomorrow! Can't wait!! I haven't seen you in like...forever!! _

Well, tomorrows going to be interesting. Just as I was about to drift into a deep sleep, I realized that tomorrow, I'm telling Taylor about me being a prince. Wonder how she'll take it.

**Alright, I know this was long! Thanks for reading and remember, READ TAYLOR'S SIDE! It will help you understand better, just type in **

**imagination57 -- go on her profile -- scroll down -- click Behind Closed Doors: Taylor's Side-- read that and review -- then read her other stories...including Forbidden(:**

**and REVIEW!!**

**-Hira ;)**


	4. Not The First Time?

"Skylrr! Wake **up**!" I heard a familiar voice say, the bed moved as someone jumped. My eyes opened groggily, then another voice,

"Is he alive?" This time male,

"Let's hope not." Another male.

"Hayden, not nice!" The female voice said. My eyes wide opened, adjusted to Taylor's face, right next to mine, just inches away. I stared right into her blue eyes. A blush crawled on my face and I grinned. I sat up, putting my hand on her lower back so she wouldn't fall, since she was strattling me. Her eyes focused on my chest,

"Uh...Taylor?" Amadues said.

"Hm?" She said, never removing her eyes from my chest. A smirk spread across my face and I glanced at Hayden. I raised one eyebrow up, then down in a challenging way that clearly said 'try me.'

"You like what you see?" I asked. She shook her head and dazed back into reality. She ignored my question,

Taylor grinned, "FINALLY! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"He's a late bloomer!" Damon laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and swiftly, pulled the pillow from under my back and chucked it at Damon. Since he isn't a vampire with our super mili-second speed, the pillow hit his arm as he dodged it.

"Fail!" I said and laughed. I pulled Taylor up into bridal style and got out of bed. I glanced at her and her cheeks were bright red.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Isaac yelled. I looked down to see me, only in boxers. The electricity between us grew stronger, until I felt it in every beat of my heart, in every pulse. My lips ached to fill those beautiful lips, she was driving me insane. How? How can she have this effect on me? Her and only her? I set Taylor on her feet and she stumbled into Hayden who wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. I narrowed my eyes at his arm and hissed. Hayden moved her out of the way and crouched down, his body sprouting with fur. My fangs elongated and my eyes blazed red. I bared my fangs and a **loud** growl echoed through the walls. It was mine. Taylor looked at us both in worry and stood in between us.

"Knock it off guys. Seriously, you're acting childish."

We ignored her, and our growls began louder. "STOP!" She yelled. "NOW! Or..I'M NOT TALKING TO _EITHER_ OF YOU."

My vampire side couldn't hear anything. "Taylor, you have to know, when a vampire gets completely angry, their vampiric blood takes over. He is unstoppable right now. Nothing can bring him down."

She raised her eyebrow, and strided over to me. My eyes never left the beast. He huffed and crouched lower, snarling. Drool dripped from his snout. Fucking dog. Which angered me more. Why and Hayden's eyes widened. In his eyes, I saw a reflection of me. Threatening, dangerous, a killing am I so angry around her? It's like she awakened a beast in me. Power surged through me machine. My irises had turned blood red, and they glowed, my fangs were bared and out. But the part that was the most frightening was the deep violet energy that glowed around me, it covered my body.

"NO!" Shaun yelled, tackling me to the ground. Adam got everyone out of there. I roared, struggling against his grip, and squirming. "Listen, listen to my voice, calm down. Just calm down, alright?"

I roared even louder, sounding like a lion. My father and mother burst through the door, I saw Taylor coming in. My eyes glowed more, what's happening to me?

"This isn't the first time its happened." My father said urgently. "What does this mean?"

"It means a new power has awakened. Making him more possessive of those around him, especially Taylor, it seems he has strong feelings for that werewolf." I heard someone gasp, "The power is trying to free itself from him, it's yearning to be used." A new voice said, Dana. I could barely see her, my chest shot upwards and a loud snarl echoed from my lips. I squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip. "The power is possessing him..." She said, "Close your eyes, Skylr." Dana instructed. I fought to listen to her and succeeded. My eyes wanted to stay wide open but I shut them tight. "Find the power, feel it inside of you, control it."

I did just that, wandered in the darkness alone. Then thats when I saw it, a purple world, the power floating around in a spiral.

"If you've found it, open your arms, embrace it. This **will **hurt." She warned. I opened my arms and the power stopped swirling, as if a wave on a stormy night, it rushed towards me like a pack of zebra's running away from a lion. But the power hit me with full force. I shrieked, but the power came on coming. It bit pieces of my flesh and dissolved into openings. Finally the pain ended. I felt my pain go away instantly, my eyes changed back to their original ice blue color, my fangs retracted and the anger evaporated.

I opened my eyes to see everyone crowded around me, my friends, Shaun and Adam, my mother and father, the wolves, and Taylor. She stared at me in worriedly.

"Well...that was embarrasing." I said, breaking the silence. They all let out a relieved breath, even Hayden. I looked at my hands, clenching and relaxing my fist, "This power...it's amazing.." I muttered.

"Thanks to me!" Dana laughed. I shot up and tackled her into a hug. "Dana!!"

"Skylr!! I told you I was coming!!"

"Who's this?" Taylor growled between clenched teeth.

"The last addition to _our_pack!!" Brysin exclaimed, tackling her into a hug, then having Damon, Jeremiah and Brian land on top of Dana and I.

"Oh great!" I muttered. Shaun and Adam picked each of them off of me. Taylor was glaring at Dana, nibbling on her lip. My God, she looks adorable.

She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, "I was so worried!" I smiled at her and she pulled back,

"Glad you're OK, man." Amadues said, patting me on my bare back. Oh yeah. I slipped on my shirt, and this time Taylor sighed. Isaac walked over to me,

"I thought you were dead, dude." He said. I smiled,

"Well I'm not."

Hayden glared at me, "It's not my fault." Taylor was about to open her mouth up to speak but this time _I_ was tackled to the ground. I fell to the wooden floor,

"Don't ever fake something like that ever again!!" Jeremiah said, while punching my arm. Brysin jumped on top of Jeremiah, Brian jumped on top of Brysin, and Damon topped it all off. Like a pyramid.

"Oh geez." I huffed. "Alright alright! But I wasn't faking it."

Suddenly, all the boys moved off of me, and Dana straddled me. I heard someone growl but it was cut off. Dana turned to Taylor,

"One tip for you, Skylr is _really_--"

"Don't do it, Dana." I warned,

"He is really really--"

"Don't do it, you're going to make my life hell."

"Shut up and let me talk boy!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Skylr is really, really TICKLISH!" She said attacking my sides. I squirmed and couldn't stop laughing,

"S-S-Stop!!" I breathed. "You don't --haha-- stop and I'll --haha-- tell about your randavou with --hahaha-- Er--" A hand slapped over my mouth,

"Ok Ok, I stopped." She said.

" RANDAVOU WITH WHO?!" Brian shrieked, "I thought you where mine, baby." He cooed.

"Don't baby me." She said then moved off of me.

"You OK, son?" My father asked, helping me up. I nodded, "GOOD! I KNEW MY SON WASN'T A PUSS--"

"Language mister!" My mom warned,

"Yes ma'am."

"Man, these vamps are whipped!" Isaac said, Amadues and Taylor stared at him wide-eyed, while Hayden and Isaac burst out into laughter. My dad's added in,

"That we are."

"Speak for yourself." Brysin and I murmured. My eyes lingered on Taylor, _'making him more possessive of those around him, especially Taylor, it seems he has strong feelings for that werewolf'._ That's what Dana said. Then I realized it was true, I was falling for her. And I was falling hard. Everyone emptied out of the room but Taylor, Shaun brought me 3 warmed up blood-bags, and I finished those greedily...in front of Taylor, though it seemed like she didn't mind.

"What Dana said was true."

"That you're ticklish?" She asked, but she knew exactly what I meant by that,

"I do have strong feelings for you, Taylor." I said, staring her into the eye. Taylor's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"I--" She started but Brian burst through the door,

"POOL PARTY!"

Hayden ran in, picked her up in bridal style and left...leaving me speechless. And now it's going to haunt me. I changed into my swim trunks and headed downstairs, into the pool area. I slid down the slide to see _everyone_playing in the pool. My friends were playing water volleyball with the wolves. I mean, everyone. People from the party last night. The blondes that sandwhiched me also. I shuddered, and that's why I don't let myself drink. As I entered the pool, people cheered...what the hell. I looked around and realized they were cheering at me.

"PRINCE IS HERE!" I swam to an abandoned corner and climbed out, ignoring everyone and sitting in the un-occupied hot-tub. I felt the water moved and I opened one eye to see four girls climbing in. I closed my eyes again and spread my arms back out.

"Hello Prince Skylr." A girl purred, "My names Elaina. This is Tina and Unkara."

I nodded, still remaining silent.

"We _really_ like your lip ring." Another girl purred, itching closer, so her breath was on my face.

"Can you--" I started but her finger ran over my lip ring, traveling down my chin, and tracing my abdomen. "That's enough." I said, stopping her hand right there. I climbed out and hit the intercom button on the side of the pool arena,

"This is Prince Skylr, can someone bring me my book please?" I asked politely,

"Yes sir, we'll bring Hatchet right away."

"Thank you." I said politely and sat back against the beach chair. I was calm, like the power outburst drained my energy. I wonder what the power does. My book was delivered to me, along with a Hennessy beer. I slowly drank that as I read.

"Uh...h-h-hi..." A girl said. I looked at her and she looked to be about 14, with a paper and pen behind her back.

"Hi, what's your name?" I said politely.

"Farana. I-I-I was just wondering if I could have your autograph."

And this is why I moved to the human world, "Sure." I smiled and signed my name on the paper. She squeled excitedly and ran off. I went back to my book. I finished my beer and ordered another, not caring if people noticed I was drinking.

"Maybe you should save your drinking for the after party." My heart thumped and I looked from under my eyelashes at Taylor. I softly smiled at her, she probably doesn't even like me back.

I finished my beer, "Nah. I have a large limit."

"You've already had 4 though..."

I shrugged, "Just like for you, it takes a lot to get a vampire drunk."

"But you seem to enjoying those a lot..."

"There's a secret ingredient."

"Let me try!" She exclaimed, sitting on the end of my beach chair. It's as if she forgot..

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Oh! Don't be ridiculous!" She said and snatched the beer out of my hand and took a sip. Well...that's not good. She took the sip and grimaced and nearly through back at me.

"There's blood in it!!"

"I told you don't drink it."

"Well you could have told me that _that _was the secret ingredient."

"I think you should suspect something when I say that. Considering I'm a vampire and all..." I said, elongating my fangs and showing them to her. She eyed them,

"This is the closest I've been to them." She looked up at me, "Can I touch them..?"

"If you want, just don't prick your finger. I might suck your blood." I said, winking at her. Her face turned slightly red and she ran her thumb over them. Pleasure bursted through my incissors. I resisted the urge to moan. I lightly bit her finger, playfully and she narrowed her eyes at me,

"You bit me."

Thanks Captain Obvious, "Oh you liked it."

Shaun and Jeremiah crept up behind Taylor putting a finger to their lips. They grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her into the pool before she could say anything. I started laughing along with everyone else.

********

This time I put on a dark purple button up shirt, and rolled up the sleeves. I put on black dress pants with some nice shoes. I changed my lip ring to a stud, and slicked my black hair back. You see, today's theme for the party was a poker-type, in one room, and in the next dancing. The rooms were connected with a hall. I walked out into the hall and got Shaun and Adam. I walked to Taylor's room and knocked twice.

"COME IN!" Dana said from the other side. Wait..Dana? Am I missing something?

We walked in, "Damn. You look hott!! But different." Dana said, whistling at me. I grinned at her and noticed what she was wearing, a baby blue dress that reached her mid thigh, it had no straps but a bow in the middle. Her hair was tied into a loose pony with curls falling out. Her pink, yes pink, eyes shone with a darker shade of blue.

"Come on out, Taylor!" She said. Taylor walked out, and I lost my breath. She walked out in a silver and black dress that went to her mid thigh. One sleeve hung down loosely while the other stayed up tight in a spaghetti strap. The black circled from the back and rounded her body. It clung to all the right places. I felt my eyes darken slightly. Her eyes wore a silver eyeshadow outlined in black, cat-like eyeliner. Her lips looked plump and inviting with the lip-gloss that shone. Her hair was put in a loose bun with curls hanging down. My eyes traveled down her body and noticed that she wore converse with the outfit. That just added to her sexiness all the more.

"You look beautiful..." I breathed. She smiled,

"I could say the same for yourself..."

I smiled at Dana, "You look beautiful too, love."

She smiled and nodded.

"Hey baby...HOLY SHIT!" Hayden said walking in. Amadues walked in, his eyes widened.

"DAMN! YOU TWO LOOK HOTT!" Isaac said out loud. Anger flared in me but I used my sanity to push it down. My friends walked through the threshold and bumped into eachother.

"Klutz." I mumbled. Jeremiah whistled, Damon opened his mouth so much it was drooling, Brysin's eyes widened and he stood there, shocked. Brian, stared at Dana who stared at him back. She smiled at him and he smiled back...is there something going on between them two? Maybe something I should know of...?

"Woahh..." Damon mumbled, "You guys look _sexy_."

"Let's go! Quite drooling!" Adam laughed. I walked in front of everybody, glancing at Taylor every now and then. Does she even like me back? No, she would have told me...

The music thumped against the walls and we walked in, all eyes towards us.

"Let's dance." I said to Taylor, she looked shocked then nodded, just as a song by..I think Katy Perry came on.

"_I saw a spider, I didn't scream. Cause I can belch the alphabet just double dog dare me. And I chose guitar over ballet. And I take these suckers down cause they just get in my way. The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister. Rubbed by your goodbyes. And it leaves me nothing but blisters." _

Her body now pressed against mine, not even centimeters between us. Our foreheads pressed against eachother,

"This song reminds me of you..." I whispered, my breath licking over her face. She let out a shaky breath and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her body once again pressed against mine as my arm circled around her waist,

_"So I don't want to be one of the boys. One of your guys. Just give me a chance to prove to you I'm neither. I just wanna be one of the girls. Pretty in pearls. Not one of the boys."_

"Why do you say that?" She breathed.

"Listen to the lyrics, you're only with the guys."

"Point taken."

_"So over summer something changed. I started reading 17 and shaving my legs. And I study the litter religiously. And I walked right in school and caught you staring over me. Cause I know what you know. But now your gonna have to take a number. It's ok. Maybe one day. But not until I get my diamond ring."_

I laughed, "You never answered my question."

"About what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

_"Cause I don't want to be one of the boys. One of your guys. Just give me a chance  
to prove to you I'm neither. I just wanna be a homecoming queen Not one of the boys.  
_

_I wanna be a flower not a dirty weed. And I wanna smell like roses not a baseball team.  
And I swear maybe one day. You're gonnna wanna make out make out make out with me _

_Don't wanna be, don't want to be, don't wanna be, don't want to be, don't wanna be  
_

_Cause I, I don't wanna be one one one of the boys. I just wanna be one of the girs. So pretty in pearls. Not one of the boys."_ The song ended.

"I do li--"

"May I have this dance?" Someone interrupted...yet again. I sighed,

"No." I answer for her.

"What, you her dad?"

"No, I'm the fucking Prince." I growled. He dropped to his knee,

"Sorry, sir." He scrambled up and penguin-walked away.

I glanced at Taylor, "Y-Y-You're...royalty?..." She gasped.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head....

"You're...the prince...?"

I nodded again, "Well, don't expect me to show you anymore respect."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're not mad?"

She looked confused, "At what?"

"Well..that I didn't tell you..."

"Oh for that!!" Taylor slapped me..across the face. Yupp, you heard me right..she slapped me. "That's for not telling me."

I huffed, "I deserved that..."

"Yeah you did!" She said and laughed, "This is so weird."

"It's only wierd if you make it wierd."

"Very true. Anyway, let's talk about ourselves later. Right now, let's dance."

"My exact thoughts."

"Wait, so if anyone asks me to dance, you'll just say no?"

"That's my plan!"

"See, there you go with the plan thing again!"

A slow song played, and her arms wrapped around my neck again while my arm snaked around her waist.

_"Today is a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa, today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried, I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes, I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside, I gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out..." _My eyes focused on her lips as she lightly lip-synched to them. She lay her head on my chest and kept swaying with the guitar.

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, You'll always be my thunder, So bring on the rain, And bring on the thunder  
_

_Today is a winding road, tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa. Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know  
_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass, and longing for the breeze, I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe, I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out..."_

"Your heart beats beautiful..." She mumbled... I smiled,

"You gave it to me..." Taylor lifted her head up,

"What do you mean?"

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love 'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain. And bring on the thunder.  
_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines, I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in my veins, I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_The song ended and I thought about the answer,

Today is a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, oh baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder..."

"I mean, that I am falling for you, Taylor. Do you feel the same way?"

She smiled, this time tears brimmed her eyes, "I do--"

"Hey Taylor!" Damon shouted and walked towards her, she held up her finger,

"Shut up, let me say this without any interruptions." He nodded his head,

"I do feel the same way, Skylr. More then you can imagine..."

I smiled and bent my head down, her head met my lips the rest of the way, and it's as if our bodies awakened, the electricity between us grew stronger. It's as if we were meant for eachother.

"Holy shit!!" Damon gasped. I laughed and kissed her one more time, never wanting to lose the feeling.

**AN,**

**and thats where I'm leaving you all for now! MUAHAHA!**

**Songs used in story so far: **

**1st chapter where Taylor sings at the vampire club- TiK ToK by Keisha.**

**Chapter 4(right now)- One Of The Boys by Katy Perry**

**&**

**Thunder by Boys Like Girls**_  
_


	5. An Evening To Ourselves

"Wake up! You have a meeting to go too!" Shaun said, pushing me off the bed. I growled and glared at the beast.

"Well tell them I don't want to go to some fucking meeting."

"Uhm. You're the princess, you kind of _have_ too, princess."

I snarled and leaped on Adam, "I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Come on Princess. You can go in what you're wearing."

I punched Shaun in the jaw and slipped on some pants and a button up shirt. Barely brushing my hair, well I count running a hand through my hair. Then slipping on a pair of 'Vans', I left my room and entered the chamber.

"Welcome Prince Skylr!" my dad boomed. He clapped me on my back and I sat down next to him.

"Today, is actually the last day of the parties, so we have to decide to make it extravagant."

"Actually, I have a request. Can we hurry this meeting up? I have to accompany my wolf friends who might be getting impatient at my terrible hosting."

The council nodded, "Of course." The conversation went from there into a full on vampire speeded conversation. Within 2 minutes we were done and I was rushing down to Taylor's room. I stopped down to a slow saunter by Taylor's room, but stopped completely from what I heard.

_"Or you want to look hot for your blood sucking boy toy." _Hayden ? Me? Atleast I'm not a dog.

_"Yes, Hayden. That's it. You've figured me all out. I didn't wear this not for my own comfort, I wore it to scream sex appeal for my boyfriend I just got yesterday. I'm just that much of a slut." _Taylor said.

_"You are not a slut, but the girls he's dated probably were. All we want at this point, is sex. No relationship or commitment. So don't dress to impress, because your virginity is something to keep and give to the right person." _

I felt my nostrils flare and my eyes change, but I stopped it all. Instead I walked through the door, and realized just how close Hayden was to Taylor. A hiss escaped my throat and Hayden turned to look at me.

My eyes bore into Hayden's angrily, how dare he? I pictured myself jumping on the back of Hayden's wolf form and ripping his head off. Yes, that would be nice. But, atleast he's looking out for Taylor. If I _was_ a pervert, then I wouldn't mind. When I felt my body start to crouch Taylor stepped in the middle of Hayden and I, then she looked at Issac,

"You and Hayden should go." Hayden and Issac looked like they wanted to retort back but Amadues spoke up,

"Yeah, go guys. We'll catch up in a minute, it's no big deal."

Hayden walked out with Issac, both brushing past me. I closed my eyes and willed down that extreme anger. I willed down that animalistic growl also, and snarl. Did that fucker not learn what happened last time? The fact I almost _killed_ him? I glared at Dumb and Dumber as they walked past me.

Quickly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I looked at the sweet angelic Taylor in my arms. She got on her tippy toes and kissed me but it was quick because Amadues was still in the room. I kept my arms around Taylor as we both looked at Amadues.

"Thanks, Amadeus." Taylor said.

He nodded. "You know I always have your best interest, Tay. Which is why I need you to hear me out when I say, you're treading in deep water."

"What?"

Amadues glanced at me then back to Taylor, "I see the way you to look at each other, it's a look that says this is a big deal to you. Both of you."

I felt the heat in Taylor's body rush to her face and felt her gaze on me, "Way to make an easy relationship difficult." she said jokingly. Amadues gave her a stern look and Taylor sighed, "Okay...what do you want me to say?"

He did want her to say something, his eyes pierced hers, "Nothing."

"But you have something you want to say. So say it."

Amadeus looked at me and nodded respectfully. "I want to let you guys know, that it'd be best for you to pretend like what you two have is no big deal.....even if it becomes a big deal. It's for the best." he said, quietly. That's understandable, though I'm going to hate it. I'm not making a promise though. But this is between Taylor and I.

"Thanks for the advice, we'll see where things go." I said dismissevly.

"Don't worry, Amadeus, things will be fine." Will they Taylor?

He nodded. "Just remember where your loyalties are." Then with that, he was gone. What if...what if she is better off with Taylor? I'm ruining things for her. For her pack. I-What if I'm ruining her life? I sighed. I'm not thinking about this stuff right, focus on Taylor. I reminded myself.

Taylor turned and looked at me,"He's right you know. I really like you, so much I can't even explain it. And I know it's not the best idea, since I'm the current alpha's daughter--"

Wait wait wait...REWIND! Alpha's daughter?! Since when! "The alpha's daughter? So...you're kind of like royalty in your own way?"

She laughed. "Not at all. I'm just one of the boys, treated like every other werewolf."

I smiled. "I wish I could be treated like any other vampire."

"I wish there was some easy way of being together, but there isn't. Even when the pack finds out about me dating any vampire, they won't be happy. But the Prince?" she shook her head. "Are you sure you don't want to turn and run right now?"

I laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "We'll be in a lot of trouble." Taylor stated.

I smirked. "Since when do you mind getting in a bit of trouble?"

"Touche." She said before touching my lips with her own, creating that familiar spark of electricity between us. Our lips moved fluently against each other. I pushed her against the wall, not once breaking the kiss. My tongue traced her bottom lip, begging to enter, and she happily allowed it. My hands moved all over her body as her's explored me. She took my shirt off and ran her hands over my bare, muscular chest. My hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt and was well on its way off when there was a flash. Not again.

Standing in the doorway was a man with a camera saying, "This will be great for my blog. 'Vampire prince with slutty werewolf' sounds like a great story." Then he took more pictures.

I felt Taylor freeze as I grabbed the camera and threw it hard into the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "And now you have no story. Get the fuck out, or else!" I growled before going towards the man. The nerve! Do I have no privacy! I wouldn't hesitate to kill that fucker. I turned to Taylor and my anger imediatly vanished, "I'm so sorry, Taylor."

"Papparzi? Seriously? Does this stuff happen often?"

I looked down, "Not too often, but it does occasionally. Word must be going around about my having a new girlfriend..."

She walked over to me, a smile on her face as she handed me my shirt. "It is, but luckily, some people are a bit confused because 'Skylr' and 'vampire prince' are two different people. We'll be fine, we just won't let them get the best of us, okay?"

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss, then slipped my shirt on, "Okay. But we should probably get to the game before we're missed too much." I said before taking her hand and leading her to the field.

When we got to the field we were put on opposite teams, since we were the last ones there and the teams were already picked out. The people I knew who were on my team was Amadeus, Hayden, Adam and Brysin. The other's on Taylor's.

I can't believe it! We LOST! Football! We lost! Basketball we won though!

When I kicked the ball, Taylor was there, giving me _that look_. I swear, this girl will be the death of me.

Taylor's team lost by two in Baseball. Yeah, they claimed we cheated. Mhm...

I got pretty frustrated in Football. I was passed the ball a lot too, here and there I would get tackled. By who? Taylor of course. Though when she got the ball, I got her...

After the games there was a party on the field. Music everywhere, alcohol. Sadly, I had to go and talk to my guards,

"Skylr, she's coming."

I sighed, "Who?"

"Elaina. Who else?"

My jaw dropped, "Elaina? No!"

"Is she _that_ bad?" Adam asked.

"Adam, when you have a girlfriend, and your ex-girlfriend comes who if I didn't mention is still in love with you, how do you think that turns out?"

Adam put his hands up, "Well, I've never met her."

"God! She's _so_ hott!" Shaun said. I snorted, and rolled my eyes. Turning around, I spotted Taylor out talking with her pack. As I started walking towards her, the boy's turned to leave. Hayden let a growl out, and mine matched with his. What's up with this dick? Everytime I see him I get pissed.

"Hayden...please be nice. Can't you get along with him, and everyone else, just for me?"

He sighed. "I'll try to be nice. I make no promises." Who said I'm going to be nice?

Amadeus smiled and patted me on the back, "Take care of her, man." He said to me before following Dick and Issac.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Taylor. Just as I was going to kiss her, her stomach growled. "Someone's hungry."

Taylor smiled. "Nope, that's just my stomach talking to me. It likes to do that."

"Oh and what did it say?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't speak tummy grumble."

"Well I do. And your stomach is saying, 'Feed me! Or else!'"

"Or else what?"

I shrugged. "Didn't say. Just 'or else'."

"Well we wouldn't want to find that out, would we?"

I shook my head. "We would never want to mess with the oh-so-powerful stomach."

She laughed and took my hand, "Then let's go by the kitchen. I'm tired of chips and beer." I smiled and lead the way back to the kitchen.

Taylor went to the fridge and got out some bacon. She licked her lips. While the bacon was cooking Taylor got out a bowl, eggs, milk, cinnamon and bread. I watched intently at Taylor making her lunch/breakfast. Once she was done she sat down next to me. "Want some?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks." Human food..doesn't appeal to me...unless it's raw...

Taylor shrugged. "Suit yourself." Taylor grumbled down her food, "So, I realized I know abosolutely nothing about vampires. And I don't know much about you."

I nodded. "That's why tonight I was thinking we could skip the big night party and just have an evening to ourselves?"

Taylor smiled. "That sounds amazing."

Skylr smiled back. "Great. After you finish eating, we can get ready then leave."

"I'll pick you up at your room in twenty minutes." I told her. She gave me a quick kiss before prancing to her room.

"Shaun? Adam?" I called out. No answer. I shrugged and left the castle. I smiled and started running towards the small human village. My feet pounded against the ground and I flinted to the village. The crisp wind in my face was almost to much to handle. I hadn't just _ran_ for a very long time. When I entered the village, I was greeted by men and women dropping to their knee's.

"The usual prisoner's, Prince Skylr?" Dame asked me. I nodded,

"That would be splendid, thank you."

I was led through the tunnels and in front of the jail cells. A clipboard was hung by their cells, I looked through each of them,

_**Thomas Adams **_

_**Lying about his wife**_

_**Flatter Barre**_

_**Taking hostage a home**_

_**Daren Nile**_

_**Plotting on murdering the Royal Family. **_Oh. I heard about him. Yeah, I'd like to see a human trying to kill a castle full of highly trained vampires.

Finally, I walked across someone who _really_ got me angry, why was he in jail? For drowning his 6 year old boy. I narrowed my eyes at him and told the Warden to open the cell. The man smirked as I walked in,

"Here for another meal are you?" he asked.

"Don't talk." I ordered,

"Why, Your Highness?" he said with a smirk.

I growled, "'Cause I'm afraid I'll kill you." I said then pulled his collar down and dug my fangs into his neck. I closed my eyes and moaned as the sweet sweet blood filled my mouth. If Taylor saw me like this...if she saw me blood-thirsty. I kept on feeding till I heard the man whimper. Finally I tore away and angrily, sped out of the village. Back at the castle, I changed into a black long sleeve shirt and loose skinny jeans. Chains hooked on to my belt hoops. My tongue rolled over the lip ring and pushed it out. I changed my lip ring with a navy blue ring and left the room after spraying some cologne.

Down the hall, I heard Amadues say,

_"Need me to cover for you?" _

_"Thanks, Amadeus."_

I walked in on Amadues and Taylor hugging. Amadues is trust-worthy, and respectful. "Hey, Amadeus." I greeted.

Amadeus smiled. "Hey, Sklyr. You're taking Taylor out?"

I nodded. "Well I'll let you guys get going then. Have fun." Amadeus said before leaving.

After Amadeus left, I took Taylor's hand and we walked out of the castle. "So you and Amadeus are getting along well." she said with a big grin.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Amadeus is a cool guy. I wish Issac and Hayden were like him."

Taylor nodded. "Sometimes I do too. But Issac and Hayden are good in their own ways."

I resisted the urge to snort, but if Taylor says it, then I can't help but trust it.

I switched topics, "Tonight, I just wondering if I could ask you questions. Our next date, you can ask questions."

Taylor smiled. "Isn't that a little Twilight?"

I tilted my head to the side. "That book series about a vampire falling in love with a mortal?"

"Okay, there's about a million of those. But yes, it's like that."

"How is it like that at all? I just don't like going back and forth. Plus I already know a whole bunch of questions to ask you. Do you have any to ask me?"

"Well... not at the moment..."

"Exactly. So once you know your questions, you can ask. I'm not trying to be all 'Twilight' on you." The part I didn't mention is that I really, _really_ think that book is absolutely pathetic and point-less.

Taylor laughed. "Alright."

We continued walking until we came at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the city. The sun was starting to set and the sky was an array of pink and orange. A couple stars were already in the sky. This place...has memories...about..Irine. Now you're probably thinking, _oh another ex-girlfriend? _No. My dead sister.

"Wow..." Taylor breathed.

I hid my pain and smiled. "Glad you like it." I said softly. I tried to ignore my memories to go crazy, to replay that day...

My arm draped over her shoulder and I pulled her close to me. She leaned and rested her head on my shoulder. We watched the sunset for a little before I started asking questions.

"So...you're always saying your life is one big party. And how would that be?" I asked.

"It's basically the same thing just at a different place. Singing, dancing, drinking. I do love doing all three of those, just in moderation. Night after night after night gets old. Except drinking, nine times out of ten, I don't mind getting completely shit faced." she told me,"Sometimes I just wish it would all stop."

I nodded my head, "Is school more difficult with all the partying?"

"Yeah I hardly get any sleep except on the weekends because I have to stay up even later doing homework." Taylor answered. Yeah this is the part where I'm supposed to be like "No way! I thought you get F's!"

"Taylor, I already know that you get straight A's. I've seen your report cards, and my uncle told me that you're very intelligent." I informed her.

"Yeah, I do get good grades. Kind of funny since I'm always in detention and getting in trouble. I forge a report card so Hayden doesn't realize I'm smarter than him, because it makes manipulating him easier in times of need." I laughed.

"Well you get good grades, what about college?"

She shook her head, "I'm not going." Why the hell not? I resisted the urge to shake some sense into her but instead I answered with,

"Why not? Don't you want to have a good paying job?"

She sighed. "I didn't say that I didn't want to go to college. I just said that I wasn't going." Oh. Better answer.

"Why aren't you going? Money?" I mean, I would be happily willing to pay!

Taylor smiled slightly. "I wish that was the problem. I mean we're not rich, but we aren't poor either. I just...am not allowed to go."

I replayed the pack rules in my mind, "How come? It's not against pack rules to get schooling."

"Yeah, my pack added a couple more rules. And while I may not follow most rules...I do follow pack rules. I assume you know why a werewolf has to follow pack rules."

I nodded. "You get punished."

I've witnessed the punishment. And handled it directly. They're cruel. ***AN go read Taylor's side to find out what the punishment is!***

"There's a pack rule that you can't go to college? That's retarded." Skylr stated.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "You're telling me, I'm the one who has to follow them."

I smiled. "Well you've broken them before. You told Ian about you being a werewolf." I pointed out.

"I know but that one is easy to hide. I told him he has to keep quiet about it or he's dead and I'll be punished, so no one will know about it. But if I go to college, they'll easilly find out and then I'll be in trouble." Taylor sighed.

"Well you're the pack leader's daughter. When you're in charge you can just change the rules and go to college. When does your father have to step down?" I asked.

Taylor squirmed, "Uh, once I'm seventeen." Can she lie to me that easily? I guess I have my secrets also.

"So what did you want to go to college for?"

"Music." Taylor answered automatically. "See I've had this dream since I was little of going to a performing arts school, getting discovered, working my hardest to be someone that people listen to. I wouldn't want my songs to be meaningless or about partying, but about something real. I guess I just want my voice to be heard, rather than ignored."

I caressed her cheek. "Anyone who ignores you, doesn't deserve your attention in the first place."

"Even my parents?" I felt my eyes grow red. I turned my face from Taylor. Something's going to have to be done about this. Before I challenge her father...

"Your parents...ignore you?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

She nodded. "They don't really care." she said, softly. The sadness leaked out into her words. I took my lip into my mouth and nibbled on the ring. Yeah, that helped with surpressing the growl but not the anger.

"About your partying?"

"About me." The color resided and now gazed over the city, but anger not going down one bit. "They occasionally ask where I'm going, but they don't wait or listen to the response. Other than that, they don't talk to me, unless its about pack stuff. They really just don't notice." Taylor continued.

I hugged Taylor tightly, "That's horrible."

Taylor shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm use to it. I'm fine." Why the hell does she lie to me?!

I put my hand on her chin and made her look at me. My eyes looked straight into her baby blue eyes, "Are you really?"

Taylor opened her mouth to lie again, but her eyes watered and I realized that my little werewolf wasn't ok..."No. Your parents are suppose to love you unconditionally. Mine can't even talk to me for more than two minutes, so how will anyone else be able to care about me if they can't? It's like I could just disappear off the face of the planet and it wouldn't matter."

"You got dealt with shit parents, but that doesn't mean other people don't care. I care about you so much more than I can explain." I told me, wiping away her tears.

She buried her face in my chest. "I never told anyone that before."

I gently squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you, Taylor. Always."

If I was treated like that, I wouldn't handle it. Mostly the energy would take over and I would be blood-crazed. I made my mind at that moment, that I was going to talk to her parents. When I wasn't sure. But if it continues, Taylor's moving in with me. Whether her parents like it or not.


	6. Elaina

The parties were officially over, and my friends decided that they are going to go to our human school with us. So now, here I am, slipping on my black button-up shirt and putting on my jeans, my every-day chains hooked on to my jeans. I brushed a comb through my hair and flipped it a couple of times.

"Is the princess ready to go get some breakfast?" Brysin asked, knocking on my bed room door. Before Brysin could notice, I disappeared from where I was standing and appeared behind him, a knife pointed at the back of his neck.

"My dear friend, I am not a princess, but a prince. Big difference. And as a matter of fact, I am ready for some food."

I tossed the knife and it flew into the wall, bouncing around. The 7 of us guys left in seperate cars, and headed towards the mall. It was early in the morning so I was hoping I would be able to catch a random early-morning jogger. As I was driving towards the spot that Shaun, Adam and Jeremiah wanted to go, I smelt a smell. This scent was that of Jasmine flower. I felt my fangs slide out of their normal size, and protrude through my lip. The burn in my whole body ablazed as the scent grew stronger. My foot slammed on the break. I glanced at my guards and my friend,

"Shaun, take the wheel." I said opening the door, "I have my target." I finished, but the last part turned into a growl.

As I ran, I ignored my friend's shouts. The smell grew stronger and more powerful as I approached a girl at about 16. She had tan skin with bright orange eyes. Her hair was black with streaks of blood red and violet going through them. Her lips were pierced in three different areas. Her nose had a piercing on each side and one in the ceptum. Both of her eyebrows were pierced four times in each eyebrow. I could barely see her ears because of the gems. The girl wore thick black eyeliner with dark baggy clothes. She had her headphones in her ear that blared a hardcore rock song. With every breath she took, it caused me too inch forward. I regained control and strode over to her with a charming smile.

"Hello," I said with a breath taking smile, "My name is Skylr, and yours?"

The girl grinned, "Andrea." she said, sticking her hand out. I grabbed it lightly and kissed it, the girl sighed, "Alright, lets cut this bullshit. I know what you are _Prince_ Skylr." I froze, my grip on her hand became tighter.

"Who are you?"

"Andrea Shan. Member 12 from VSO."

My eyes widened slightly and I nodded. VSO was an organization that gave their lives for vampires, major vampire supporters. It stood for 'vampire supporter organization.'

"From what I can see, is your thirsty. I don't want us to be late for school, so here." Andrea said, pulling down her black turtle neck top to reveal her slender neck. I smirked,

"Don't mind if I do.." I hissed before bending over and piercing my fangs into her throbbing vein. She gasped as the sweet, thick blood gushed into my mouth like a flow of a current. I sucked greedily, trying to get as much as I can, in the short amount of time. As the blood traveled down my throat, I felt it streghtening every limb.

I heard a small gasp, "Skylr?!" I looked up and to the side. The girls golden hair flowed down her shoulders and curled into ringlets, her dark blue eyes were surrounded by thick eyelashes. But when I looked at her again, I realized something..

"Elaina?" I gasped, the blood dripping from my mouth.

"My prince!" she laughed, then pranced over, "Having blood drip from your mouth is just so indecent!" Elaina dabbed at my mouth with a hankerchief. I pushed her back, holding her at arms length.

"W-What are you doing, Elaina?!"

Elaina looked at me with her soft blue eyes, "Is it wrong to whipe my princes mouth?"

I stayed quiet, just as Elaina was going to open her mouth to talk, I heard the honking of a horn. I sighed in relief when I turned around to see Jeremiah smirking in the drivers seat with Shaun and Adam sitting in the backseat. Jeremiah honked again and with my vampire speed, I ran off and jumped into the car.

"But....BUT SKYLR!" Elaina screamed.

_It's ok, I forgive you._ A voice said in the back of my head. She's in my head now?!

_Elaina, get out of my head. Now._ After that, I put up the mental wall that I hadn't used for decades.

"Nice man! You got a hot werewolf _and_ a hot vampire?! You're living the life!"

I swatted the back of his head with the back of my hands. He shut up quickkly, grumbling to himself.

"So what happens when Taylor finds out?" Adam asked.

_What_ will happen when Taylor finds out.

"She's going to flip a bitch." Jeremiah said, his eyes focused on the road. Finally, Jeremiah pulled up in the school parking lot. The first thing I noticed when I stepped out of the car, was Taylor. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and moved back and forth as she laughed. I swiftly jumped out of the car, and sneaked up behind Taylor. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I lightly kissed the side of her neck.

"Good morning, love." I whispered. She looked up and smiled beautifully.

"Good morning!"

"Hey Amadues, hey Issac."

Hayden cleared his throat, but I ignored it. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my waist, and I instantly knew who's they were. I tored the two arms off of me and jumped back in surprise.

"E-E-Elaina! What are you doing here?!"

"I go to school here now, my prince!"

I glanced at Taylor and she truly looked like a fallen angel. Her eyebrow twirked upwards, "My prince?"

Elaina grinned, "Oh hi! I'm Elaina! Skylr's girl--"

"**Ex-**girlfriend." I said in a flat voice. Elaina looked at me surprised.

"And, I am Taylor. Skylr's _current_ girlfriend."

"Can..I talk to Taylor. _Alone?_"

"You know that no matter how far you go...I can still hear you?" I said, motioning towards my ears.

"But Sky! I feel more comfortable."

"Alright." Taylor said with an angry look. The two girls walked away and all of us bent forward, listening.

"_You stay away from my Skylr, ya hear? He is mine, he will always be mine." _

_"Hate to break it to you, but he is with me. And I'm sure if he wanted to get back with you, he would've made it clear." _

_"Then. I'll make sure he chooses me in the end. Elaina always gets what she wants." _

_"What we're talking in third person now?" _

_"You bitch." _Elaina spat, but Taylor was already walking towards me, instead of saying something, she flipped her hair to the side, and held my jaw, then right in front of everyone, placed her lips on mine, and things traveled from there. Her arm traveled to my back, and mine gripped her lower back, bringing her closer. My tongue traced her lip and without a moment's hesitation, she allowed it in. Taylor backed away all too soon, but she turned and smiled menacingly at Elaina who looked like she was about to blow. I held Taylor's waist and guided her towards school,

"You play dirty." I said, smiling at my werewolf girlfriend.

"I never said I would play fair, did I?"

"Point taken." I said with a grin. Just as I was going to open the door to the school entrance for Taylor, a hand grabbed my arm, yanking me back.

"**What** do you want, Elaina? I think I made it _clear_ that you and I are over." I said harshly. Yeah, I may sound like an ass but knowing Elaina, she results to finding Taylor's deepest, darkest secret and she's going to announce it. Taylor plays dirty, but Elaina plays _dirty._

"I just wanted to apologize...to Taylor and you..."

"I don't want your apologies, Elaina. Goodbye."

I lead Taylor into the halls, ignoring Elaina's annoyed screams.

"That was a bit..harsh, don'tcha think?"

"Taylor, Elaina results to finding someones deepest, darkest secret and she announces it."

"I guess I have to fight fire with fire, right?" Taylor said with a grin, then gave me a kiss and walked off to class. I sighed and with a shake of my head, walked into the classroom. All the eyes averted towards me as I walked to my seat with my shoulder bag draped over my shoulder. The eyes of the girls widened, the men's eyes filled with jealousy and anger. Pathetic. I scoffed and sat in my wonderful seat in the back of classroom. My bag dropped with a _THUD!_ and I heard a small rip. The smell of blood hit my nose right away.

"Is your backpack bleeding?" A dumb jock, Rick, asked.

I snorted, "Yupp. That's it, my backpack is living. Didn't think you were that smart Rick."

"Watch it, Rosen."

I rolled my eyes, and kept looking through my bag. The smell of the blood became stronger by the second but it didn't effect me any longer since I had fed this morning. The blood started leaking through my bag so I grabbed the hem and quickly left the class room before it dripped. Setting the bag outside, I dumped all my items out and realized it was a blood bag, a post-stick note was crumpled up in a corner,

_Don't go and eat...things.._

_-Damon_

Stupid shifter! My gums ached but I closed my eyes and turned away. "Need help, your highness?" A voice asked. I looked up to see the girl I drank from earlier, Andrea.

I gulped, "Please." When she kneeled down, I jumped to my feet and turned the corner. Pixie blood. That was pixie blood, and pixie blood makes vampires _crave_ blood. If it was human blood, I would have been fine but it wasn't.

"It's clean." Andrea said, appearing behind me.

I turned on one heel and smiled, I heard her heart skip a beat and I remembered she was a human, meaning the unatural beauty had an effect on her.

"Thank you, Andrea."

Her eyes lit up, "You remembered my name."

"Of course. Really, thank you for cleaning that for me. I probably would've attacked the students.

"Well, if you ever need a drink, I'm here." she said, then winked. "Bye Prince Skylr." she said and walked away.

"Andrea." I said, she turned around,

"Yes?"

"It's just Skylr."

Andrea smiled, "Ok. Well bye, Just Skylr."

I chuckled and walked towards my bag. I stared at my bag that still had the maroon color of the pixie blood. When I closed my eyes, I felt a sort of _click_ in my mind and when I opened them again, the bag, notebooks, and binders were free from the color, smell, texture, and wetness of the blood. I sighed in relief and packed the bag, then headed back into class.

"Mr. Skylr Williams, can I ask just what you were doing outside?" My teacher asked.

"No, you cannot."

"Williams! How dare you talk to your teacher like that?"

I just ignored her and walked to my desk,

"Would you like me to have a talk with the principle?" she threatened.

"I don't know if you realize this but my _uncle_ is the _principle_ and when I get in 'trouble' from you, what do I get?"

"Detentions!"

"How many days?" I asked, she didn't answer.

"Not even for 4 days."

"Well I can report it!"

"No you cannot. Why? Because the reason I _always_ get kicked out is because I have merely corrected you. You asked what I was doing outside. And I said no. I have a right to speak openly and reply to anything you say the way I want too. If you wanted to know what I as doing outside you could've come out and looked or said, _'Mr. Skylr Rosen, __**may**__ I ask just what you were doing outside?_"

She pressed her lips in a tight line and her eyes blazed with hatred. I gave her my most charmingest smile I could come up with, and even though she may hate me, her heartbeat increased.

I sighed, "I spilt fruit punch and I was cleaning it up."

"To start this....annoying day off, let me introduce a new student."

My eyes widened, no...she wouldn't...but she did. Dammit!

"Elaina Lockheart everybody. Welcome her and treat her nicely." she droned. Elaina walked in a with a bored expression, but once she saw my face her face brightened up.

"_Rosen isn't the only hott one now!" _

_"Look at her!" _

_"She's so cute..." _

Irritating compliments like that continued, but instead of introducing herself and saying where she's from or why she came here, Elaina pranced towards me and took a seat.

"What a _coincedence_, Sky! I think this is fate."

I glanced at Elaina from the corner of my eye, "I think this is you following me."

"How can I just give the man I love to some...some dog?"

I turned quickly, my eyes turning into a frightening glare, "Don't _ever_ call Taylor a dog, do you understand."

"Why are you standing up for her?"

"Because she's my girlfriend."

Elaina scoffed and turned her head then started chatting with some human boy. I easily tuned everyone out and put in my headphones. Class passed by with Elaina clung on to my right arm. I gave up on prying her off because the second I did she clinged on to the other. The next class was pathetic, we had a sub, Mr. Doodler. Stupid name, right? Yeah, so was his pathetic excuse at trying to teach us ancient history. By third period, Elaina was still in my class.

"Are you stalking me? I mean first finding me feeding, then in the parking lot, and now you're in all my classes?"

"Is it wrong to be with the love of your life?"

"When the love of your life is already in love with someone else, yes..it's a bit wrong."

Elaina looked hurt, her eyes watered and she got up to walk away. I suddenly felt very guilty. I slid out of my seat and followed her out the door, just as she was about to run, I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I'm sorry for saying that."

Elaina looked at me with watering eyes, "If you're really sorry...then...then you won't mind if I do this." The second she said that, Elaina had her chest pressed against mine and her lips touched mine. Before I could pull away, I heard a startled gasp. When I pushed Elaina back, Taylor was standing there..looking more hurt then ever before.

"Hayden was right, you only want one thing." she shot me a deathly glare and turned to walk away.

"God Dammit, Elaina!" I pushed her away and went after Taylor. Before Taylor got too far, I gripped her wrist.

"It really isn't what you think."

Taylor turned, her eyes flaming, a growl in the back of her voice, "Really Skylr?! Then what the _fuck_ what that?!"

"That was Elaina trying to kiss me after I blew her off!"

She laughed without humor, "You know? I've learned one thing from guys. They lie."

"Why the hell would I lie to you about that?! You saw me earlier, I turned my back to her and went after you, not just now, but all the other times."

"You probably didn't even want me."

I threw my hands up in frustration, "If I didn't like you, would I introduce you to my friends? Would I go against the rules just to be with you? Would I take all that shit from Hayden and Issac? Would I tell you the fact that I'm prince? Taylor, since the first fucking day I talked to you in detention I knew that you were someone I wanted to be with."

"If you liked me all that much, then why did you kiss her? Why are you hiding things from me?"

"First, I didn't kiss her. I told Elaina that the one she loves loves someone else, Elaina stormed off and I went after her to apologize. _Then_ Elaina kissed me and you came." I stayed quiet, trying to regain my composure. I was so angry...I was mad at the fact Elaina tried that and the fact that my own girlfriend was not believing me. "What things am I hiding from you. I said I would let you ask any questions remember? But that was on our next date." I growled, "If you don't believe me, **fine.** I want you to know that whatever I just said is all true, now you can decide on your own if you want to believe me." With that, I turned on my heel to walk away, but Taylor caught my wrist,

"When's the next date?"

A small smile spread on my face. I turned around and was by Taylor in a second. Her lips on mine urgently moved together, "How about tonight? I'll pick you up at 8."

"8? That means I'll be back late..."

I kissed her again, "Exactly." This time, Taylor kept the kiss going but taking my lip ring into her mouth and twirling her tongue around it.

* * *

I put on a navy blue button-up shirt with my black skinny jeans. I put on some combat boots and a loose silver tie hung around my neck. I brushed my hair then flipped it to the side to give it volume.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Damon asked.

I smirked, "You act like I'm dressed like a 15 year old whore."

"That's exactly what you look like!"

"Do you see me wearing short belly shirts and mini skirts with stripper heels and tons of make-up?"

"Er....no.."

"Well then?"

"So where are you going, princess?" Brian asked.

"A date with Taylor."

"You crazy kids have fun! But keep it PG-13." Dana said with a smirk.

Jeremiah walked in, "Nah, I think they're going 'unrated'."

"To soon, Skylr's a pansy." Shaun said with a menacing smirk. I felt my eyebrow twitch,

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a P.A.N.S.Y pansy."

I took a step forward but Dana stepped in between us, "Aren't you going to be late to pick Taylor up? It's 7:45."

I forgot my anger towards Shaun, "Shit! Bye guys!" I said urgently and slammed the door shut. When I walked outside, I went down to the apartment garages and put my helmet on, then I turned the key in the ignition of the bike and spead towards Taylor's home. When I got in front of the nice house, the smell of werewolf hit my nose. With Taylor it was different, I didn't cringe, but it was so strong. I held my breath and walked off my bike. Knocking on the door twice, Taylor was down in a second. I stared at my girlfriend in shock. Her dirty blonde hair was curled in loose ringlets and clipped back. Her make-up was done lightly but just as breathtaking. She wore a beige long sleeve shoulder shirt with a black scarf. She had on black jeans with her converse.

"You look...beautiful.." I breathed. She grabbed my tie and pulled me closer,

"You look pretty sexy yourself." I gave Taylor a light kiss and guided her to my bike. She put on a helmet and climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kicked the gas and we started speeding off towards the restaurant. We arrived at the best spot to get steaks in town, **Outback Steak House**.

"I love steak!" Taylor gasped.

"I'm telling you now, all this is on me."

"But--"

"No buts. It's the boyfriends job to pay. It's in the gentleman etiquettes."

"Screw the gentleman etiquettes. We split."

"Nope." Before I could hear anymore, I parked the bike and walked inside the restaurant with my girlfriend.

"Seats for 2." I asked the lady politely. She batted her eyelashes at me but I turned and held Taylor in my arms.

"Are you excited to ask me questions?"

Taylor nodded, "I want to learn _all_ about you."

"Thats going to take _years._"

"Well, we've got a lot of time."

"The table is set-up." the waitress said. I smiled at her and guided Taylor to our table. As soon as we sat down, Taylor went into her questions.

"How old are you?"

"146 years old."

Taylor's eyes widened, "No way."

I chuckled, "Yes way."

"You're old!"

"Does it bother you?"

Taylor smiled, "Not at all." she paused then nodded to herself, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

I blinked a couple times, I can't believe she asked that, "Would you be mad if I told you I lost count?"

Taylor gnawed on her lip, "Not really because I would lose count after 146 years too. Have Shaun and Adam always been your bodyguards?"

"Yes they have."

"At any point in life did you ever hate werewolves?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because the ones I met were too cocky." Taylor nodded in understandment,

"Are you an only child?"

My heart stopped, I made my hands into fists, then squeezed, I felt my breathing get rough.

I shook my head, "No. I'm not." I whispered.

Taylor knew something was wrong, yet she kept pressing, "Is your sibling a girl or a boy? Younger or older?"

"A girl. Younger."

"Where is she now?"

I paused and closed my eyes, "She's dead."

I heard Taylor gasp, then in a small voice she asked, "How did she die?"

I opened my eyes, trying to feel strong, "I killed her."


	7. The Fun Of Sharing

I didn't mean too. She..she was crazy. I didn't want to kill my only sister. The happy memories of my sister and I played through my head over and over again, slowly torturing me into insanity. She's going to run away, this was why I didn't want to tell Taylor. She loves me, yet nobody can deny that fact I am a monster.

I looked down at my hands when I heard a new voice,

"What can I get you two?"

I immediately put on a forced smile. "A sex on the beach, please."

"A coke." Taylor said.

The girl scribbled down what we wanted. "Ready to order your food?"

"Sterloin steak, medium rare with a baked potato and a garden salad. Thank you." Taylor said, quickly.

"Same." I said, taking Taylor's menu from her and giving the waitress both of ours.

"Right, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." She said, before departing. I looked down at the table, I'll leave. I will just get up and leave because I don't want Taylor to be with a monster like me.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke first, noticing the waitress coming back to our table, "One minute."

"Your dinner will be here in about twenty minutes. If there's anything you need until then, please just pull me over." She said.

I looked up at Taylor, taking in her beautiful blond hair, those twinkling blue eyes, I don't deserve her. Taylor lifted her head to look at me,"Why did you do it?" Taylor asked gently, reaching across the table to take my hand.

I tried taking a breath but it came out shaky and scared, "There's this thing called blood craze. It's when a vampire...loses control, I guess you could say. The difference between needing to feed, and wanting to feed for power, can't be seen. You kill everyone in your path, whether it be man, woman, werewolf, pixie, elder...child..." I shook my head. "And once you succumb into the blood craze, the only way you'll stop killing everything and everyone in your path, is if you're stopped."

Taylor gently squeezed my hand, but I barely noticed. "You stopped her." Taylor stated.

I closed my eyes tightly and nodded, _"Skylr! Please don't! SKYLR! Don't hurt me!" Sharon's voice shrieked, "BIG BROTHER!" Shut up. Please..just shut up._

"I had to." I whispered.

She reached over to table, and moved the hair in behind my ear, away from my face. "Skylr, look at me."

I looked up at Taylor, "You did the right thing. Your sister...wasn't your sister anymore. When you killed her, you didn't destroy her, you released her. By killing her, you saved her from the life of being a monster and taking the lives of innocent people." Like people haven't told me that. It's different when I heard her shrieks, when I felt her blood on my hands..._Skylr stop right now._

"Taylor, do you have anymore questions?" I asked, trying to sum up this question. I'll go insane thinking about my...sister..

Taylor smiled. "Of course I do." she said, but I grabbed the bill and looked at the price, forty-five dollars and twenty-nine cents. Before Taylor could say a word, I put down sixty dollars, allowing the flirty waiterous to have a nice tip.

Taylor sighed. "What happened to my paying for half?" she asked, faking putting her twenty away. I resisted the urge to remind her I'm a vampire and I noticed it.

I smiled, "I told you, I got it covered."

Taylor walked over and gave me a kiss, I felt her hand slide down my back pocket and drop the twenty in. "Let's get out of here." she suggested.

I laced my arm through Taylors and lead her out to my bike. "As you wish."

I tossed her the helmet and got on my bike. Taylor put it on and climbed on. "Pick a place, any place."

Taylor thought about it for a minute. "Let's go back to my house. There's a trail through the woods where I love to go. I can finish up with my questions there."

Soon we were in Taylor's special spot, which was roughly two miles away from her house. It's really just a small area of clear land, surrounded by thick forests, with a mini pond in it. But by the pond, is a rock and while sitting there, with the moonlight casting down on the water, you can see not only your reflection but the stars in the sky. It was truly beautiful and tranquil.

"Do you come here often?" I asked, looking around and checking my surroundings.

Taylor smirked. "Aren't I suppose to be the one asking the questions here?"

I chuckled. "You're right, I apologize."

Taylor smiled at me as I sat next to Taylor and pulled her on to my lap, sneakily slipping her twenty** back** into her pocket, "But yes, I do come here a lot. Anyways, my question is: Why do you hate being a prince?"

"Many reasons. Mostly that I'm always monitored, always favored and getting all these special privileges. Then there's the constant spotlight, responsibility of the position itself." I shook my head, "It's just too much."

"But you could make a change, make a difference."

"Maybe by rebelling, I'm doing just that."

Taylor smiled up at me. "Touche. Are you going to go to college?" she asked.

"Well I could... but I'd probably only go if I had someone to go with." I said, my lips brushing against Taylor's neck.

Taylor shivered in pleasure. "As appealing as that sounds, and I really mean it, I would love to do that...but I can't."

"Well you're all about changing things... so why not change that?"

She pulled out of my arms and stood away from me. Did I do something wrong? "What's wrong?"

Taylor scrunched her eyebrows in thought, "There's one problem with that. I can't change anything, become pack leader, until I'm seventeen." she told me.

"So that's in what? A year?"

Taylor shook her head. "Sooner, but that's not all Skylr." Taylor looked down. "In order to take that position... I have to be married to a werewolf." My mind froze, I felt my heart rate increase.

I took in a sharp, pointy breath. "What the fuck kind of rule is that? This is bullshit!" I shouted, my anger slwoly taking over.

Taylor sighed. "Look, I know, it sucks but," she took my hand. "I don't plan on listening to that rule. I break rules all the time, so why not that one."

"Taylor, I think they'll notice that you're breaking this rule. I bet they'd rather have you go to college!"

"Skylr." she said, staring into my eyes. "I don't care what they think. Look, right now, we're safe. We haven't broken any rules yet. Towards my birthday however, with mating season coming up and everything, well we'll figure something out. I think if I can pair up the wolf boys with a girl before that happens, I could use the excuse of there not being another werewolf so I can follow my heart."

"So it has to be either Amadeus, Issac or Hayden? God dammit, you won't be able to get Hayden in a steady relationship, no matter how much time you have!" I exclaimed.

"I knew I shouldn't have mentioned this." Taylor muttered under her breath. That spiked my anger even more.

"And waited until when, Taylor? The day before your birthday or when Elaina figured it out?"

"Don't even bring up that bitch, she's not important and there's nothing she can do to hurt me."

I put both hands on her shoulder. "You don't understand. If she finds out about this, or finds out about you telling Ian everything...she'll talk, you'll be punished, Taylor." I said, staring straight into Taylor's eyes.

She stared back, fearless. "Not if they can't catch me. How about this...as it gets closer and if things get bad, I'll live with you. My pack wouldn't attack you, not unless they were going to start a war. And currently, we're outnumbered and haven't trained yet. So they wouldn't. I'd be safe, we'd be together. What could go wrong?"

I smiled. "I like the way you think."

Taylor reached up on her toes and kissed me. "Thank you. And not for the compliment...for not turning around and running the other way when I mention this, uh, dilemma."

I caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Taylor smiled, "I think we've had enough sharing for one day."

I'll get Taylor out of this before she has to marry one of them.

"Agreed." I said, taking her hand. We walked back to her house, our fingers intertwined. When we got back to her place, Taylor's parents were gone and I gave Taylor a goodnight kiss on her porch. I got on my bike and drove home, but instead of going inside, I decided I wanted to go for a run. Somewhere Sharon and I used to go all the time.

I looked at my surroundings, then with a sigh, I ran inhumanely towards the forest. Dodging every tree, remembering the old tinkling laughter of my deceased sister. _Stop Skylr. _I cleared my head out completely, no thoughts but the ones of Taylor remained in my mind. I heard the familiar rush of water, the soft touch of grass hitting each other. I opened my eyes and saw the ice water as it rushed down the side of the 25 ft. mountain. It all came down into the deep lake that was surrounded by rocks and Pine Tree's. The Willow Tree's brushed against the Pine Tree's. I stripped off my shirt and slowly climbed into the miniture lake. The cold water hit my leg, yet I didn't feel the cold, it actually felt quite welcoming. I ducked my head under water and brushed my black locks back. I saw the reflection in the water, my image slowly blinking into Sharon's.

Why? Was she the one in our family that was only born human? Why did she decide to change into a vampire that caused her blood craze?

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Here's a cup of blood." Shawn said, shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and looked at my bodyguard.

"There's something in the blood." I said, sniffing the air.

"Yeah, it's memory tamper. It'll numb the pain of remembering Sharon's death." he said, handing me the cup. Without hesitation, I lifted it to my lips and drank it all down. I quickly felt the reaction. I saw her death flash before my eyes once again yet the pain in the back of my head was numbed. A smile creeped on to my face,

"Thanks, Shawn." We all climbed into the car after buttoned on my black shirt and slipped on my jeans with the chains already attached. Nearly half way to school, I heard my girlfriend and her friend's voice, yet I heard a new one...human.

"_I've heard a lot about you." the new voice said. _

_"Oh?" Faggot said, "What exactly did you hear?" _

_"Remove your arm, if you want to have children sometime in the future." Taylor threatened, ahh she's so reliable. _

_"I need to use that later." Hayden groaned._

_"That, right there, is what I heard about you. That you've slept with half the school!" The female said._

_"More than that." Either that or Hayden's making it up._

_"Did you hear anything about me?" Issac said._

_"Nope...nothing about you." the female voice said._

_"Anyways, I'm hanging out with Haley after school." Taylor said._

_"Awh man, I thought we were drinking, babe!" Hayden complained. _

_"Quit calling me babe, asshole. And yeah, Haley and I are drinking a bit. If you and the boys want to come, be my guest." _

_"Yay! Alcohol!" Haley exclaimed. _

_Issac laughed. "Are you sure she can handle drinking with us?" He asked, I doubt it. She'll be out before the wolves have their 9th drink._

_"I'm Irish, I can handle it." _

Taylor giggled, by this time, I was out of the car, and already wrapping my arms around Taylor. I heard a small gasp and looked to my left seeing the red head standing there, surprised. Taylor turned in my arms and pressed her lips to mine. She pulled away all to soon.

"Morning, beautiful." I said.

Taylor smiled. "I have a friend for you to meet. Her name is Haley."

Haley looked at me, clearly intimadted, yet she looked at me and grinned. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

I smiled, "Hello." I turned to the boys, "Drinking, eh? Mind if I join?"

Before Hayden could but in, Amadeus said, "Not at all, it'd be great to have you. After all, it is at your girlfriend's house."

"I'm not drinking with that piece of shit." Hayden stated, I've already beat his ass once and I would be glad to beat it once again.

"Right back at you, mongrel." I retorted.

"Guys, cut it out." Taylor pleaded, but her voice was softened by my irritation.

"Look, Taylor's my friend and-"

"My girlfriend. It's at her house. I have a right to be there, more than you."

Hayden laughed. "Please, you know that I have more of a right, considering who I am." Is he using being a mutt against me?

My eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter 'who' you are, it matters how much you mean to the person who invited you. So why don't you just-"

"Alright, that's it!" Taylor exclaimed. "You both mean a lot to me. You're both invited. If you can't deal with each other and be nice, don't come at all." she said, before leaving.

"Well, I'm glad you're not going because that would have ruined my buzz."

"Woah, woah, who said that I'm not going?"

"You did. remember '_I'm not drinking with that piece of shit.'_ Or did you forget that much. Wait, I wouldn't have been surprised since you're a mutt...no offence Amadues and Issac."

"None taken." they both replied.

"That's it. I can't be in there without ripping your head off. Issac, we can go to the clu-"

"I'm..going to actually go with them tonight..." Issac said. A grin spread on my face. Hayden through his arms up and huffed his way out of here.

"He doesn't realize he's talking to the vampire prince...does he?" Amadues muttered. I grinned,

"I'll see you guys tonight. For now, I'm going to go catch up with my girlfriend. Excuse me, you two." I said, bowing and turning. I walked a little bit faster then a human and easily grabbed Taylor's hand lightly.

"Did you work it out?" Taylor asked me.

I nodded. "He doesn't want to come. Issac is, though." Taylor's eyebrows furrowed for a second.

"That's cool! I'm so excited! Oh, and I got a pixie stick! Whee!" Haley exclaimed, all hyper. I resisted the urge to laugh.

Taylor giggled. "Very nice."

We walked and spotted Taylor's human friend that knew about 'us'. His eyes skimmed over us and landed on Taylor with a grin, "Guess I know why I haven't heard you from you for the past three weeks. You've been a bit busy with your new best friend and your boyfriend." He said, bitterly. My fist clenched but I resisted the urge to punch him.

"I'm so sorry, Ian, it's just been a lot. We can catch up after school-"

"You already made plans." I whispered in her ear, as a reminder.

"Tomorrow. We can catch up, after school, tomorrow."

"But tomorrow we were going to go to space center." Haley reminded her.

"Before you left for that three day party, I was your best friend you told everything to." He said, looking at Haley. "I guess I've been replaced." Then without another word, he left.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Haley asked.

I sighed, "Why don't you go to class, I'll take care of this." I said to Haley. Once she was gone, I got in front of Taylor and made her look at me. "Your friend just needs to cool off. You didn't lose him."

Water gathered in Taylor's eyes, "That's just it, he won't. He believes I'm replacing him with Haley and once Ian makes up his mind..." she trailed.

I'll take this, "Fine, if you aren't going to take care of it, I will. What class is he in?"

Taylor gave me a strange look, "If he won't listen to me, why would he listen to you?"

I flashed Taylor a smile, with eyes red and fangs out, "I think I could be a bit persuasive."

"Skylr! I don't want you to scare him into being my best friend!"

I chuckled. "Fine, I'll just tell him the straight up truth. How you didn't mean to hurt him, but he's being a real dick by hurting you on purpose."

I sighed. "He's not trying to hurt me. He's trying to protect himself from getting hurt again. I can't blame him for that."

"Just tell me what class he's in."

Taylor pointed to the class with Ian. "It's my class too. Jeremiah is also there. So, try not to make **too **big of a scene."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "No promises." I said, before going into my class.

As I walked in, the girls all looked at me, their eyebrows raising. Most of them bit their lips in an attempt at being seductive.

"Mr. Rosen, are you here fo-"

"No, I am not here for you." I said, walking towards Ian.

"OH! SO ME!" Jeremiah said while jumping to his feet.

"No, not you either, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah groaned but also sat down, returning to his girls. I pointed towards Ian, slamming my hands on his desk 'causing him to flinch.

"You. I'm here for you."

"Did Taylor send her boyfriend in here?"

"No, ass, I came here on my own, got it? Now listen here. You're being quite the fucker to mess with Taylor like this. Just because she has a new boyfriend and a new friend? Does it ever occur to you that maybe she just wants someone to talk to about normal, _human_ things?" I asked in a low voice, "Or the fact that all her friends are men? She wants to be able to talk with a girl once in awhile. So you being selfish here does not help our dillema. Don't worry, Taylor didn't tell Haley anything. And you should feel good because she at least trusts you enough. Taylor is hurting right now. And if you're angry because she has a boyfriend now, well when did you expect to get one? Taylor loves you way to much to lose you, so eventually she would have picked up the phone and called you. She took the time and trust to talk to you in a vampire kingdom. So quit being a selfish moron and talk to her." I concluded and walked down the steps from his desk and out the door with a smirk towards the teacher.

I decided to skip the class and sit in the music room. What I saw...made me think of all the old days. The medicine was still working, but it didn't stop the memories. I picked up the electric violin and put it in the correct position under my chin. My fingers wrapped around the tell. The amp was connected to the violin, so I picked up the bow and ran it along the strings. The note came nice and easy. My fingers instantly pressed down on the strings and my arm with the bow because sharp and pointed.

_"That was so pretty, brother!" Sharon grinned. The old me turned to look at her, _

_"Thanks Shar! Get on the piano, we'll make a song." _

_Sharon grinned and ran up to the piano, she sighed and started playing a quick, playful tune, my violin's sound added in easily. After we were done with the song my father walked in, _

_"I am so proud of you two!" he exclaimed. _

_I smirked, "You forced us to learn."_

_"And do you regret it, my son?" _

_I shook my head, "No."_

_"That's because Sky ROCKS at the violin!" _

My song ended in a gloomy G flat. The final bell rang and I set the violin down, making a mental note to go back to the castle and get my violin. I sauntered around the school, walking towards the lunch hall where I knew my friends would be ditching until I felt something jump on my back,

"You're amazing, you know that?" Taylor whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck.

I chuckled. "Talked to Ian?" I said, taking Taylor off my back and cradling her in my arms.

She nodded and kissed me passionately. "Thank you."

I caressed her cheek. "Anything for you, my love."

I chuckled and Taylor leaned into me. We had both had a couple drinks, but not too much. A contest had started between Shawn and Issac. Haley had tried competing with them, but failed being human and what not. Adam just stood watching, amused.

"I recognize you!" Haley exclaimed at the house, after she's had one too many drinks. She pointed towards Taylor with a grin.

Taylor smiled. "Very good, Haley, you've only been my friend for almost a month now."

"Noooo! I mean like I've seen you before! On Youtube!" Why don't I know about this?

I felt Taylor's body freeze,

. _Oh no._"You have videos on Youtube?" I asked.

Taylor thought about it long and hard, debating deeply whether she should tell me.

"Yeah she is! She sings about something that has to do with baking cookies!"

Taylors eyes widened and her jaw slightly slacked...what?

I smirked, "Cookies? Now we must watch it."

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so."

Haley walked over with Taylor's laptop. "Here, I'll show you!" She said, turning it on. I smiled, knowing there must be a password but I'll be able to get it out...

"Awh man, you need a password just to get on?"

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Gotta love Ian. He set up my computer for me, thought I might need a password. Glad he did."

"Not cool!" Haley exclaimed, before turning to me. "Persuade her!"

Taylor's jaw dropped. "Dude!"

My lips were at Taylor's ear. "What's wrong, sweetie? You know you love my persuasion." I said, my breath tickling her ear.

Taylor involuntarily shivered. "I'm not giving you my password." she said, meekly.

My lips made their way down her neck, slowly breathing over the pecks. Taylor groaned and brought my lips to hers in a second. I barely kissed her before pulling back, "Password, please."

Taylor groaned. "Skylr!"

I handed Taylor her laptop, and waited. Taylor quickly typed in the password before pulling my lips to hers. My mouth moved against Taylor's hungrily, my tongue traced her bottom lip. Taylor opened her mouth and once our tongue's touched, they weren't able to stop. Taylor wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I pushed Taylor against the wall and causing the flame between us to flame up once more. I was eager to carry this on in the bed room when I heard a familiar voice sing,

_"Hey Hey, T-Swizzle {T-Swizzle} _  
_And T-Pizzle {T-Pizzle}"_

It was Ian's.

_"I'm like 8 foot 4 _  
_Blond hair to the floor _  
_You shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore _  
_No I ain't got a gun _  
_No I never really been in a club _  
_Still live with my parents but I'm still a thug _  
_I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night _  
_You out clubbing but I just made caramel delight _  
_T-Swift and T-Pain rapping on the same track _  
_It's a thug story, tell me can you handle that?"_

I quickly heard Taylor's wrapping. By this point, I was rushing to the computer, holding my laughter in.

_"I had a dream last night _  
_I had high top Nikes _  
_I had," A younger version of me, sang, when a younger version of Ian joined, "Diamonds in my mouth and diamons on my mic."_

I huddled around the laptop along with everyone else.

_"By the time I woke I was singing,"_ Taylor started and Ian had finished with, "_I'm on a boat, whoah."_

Taylor walked over and looked at the screen, all dressed up like a gangster. The song continued, back and forth with lines between Ian and Taylor, _"'Cause I'm a singer turned rapper. Shorty I'm a make ya. Straight to the top, yo. Shorty I'm a take ya. You can call me T-Sweezy, now I'm a rap star. Hey, It's a thug story now tell 'em who you are, singer turned gangster. _  
_You don't want to fight me. Straight to the top. In my extra small white tee. T-Swift and T-Pain all up on the same track, it's a thug story now can you get with that?"_

I covered my face, completely embarrassed. _"What, What, I knit sweaters, yo! What, What, Don't test me ****. Hey, Hold on, hold on. I didn't even say anything I-" _The gangster Taylor said, while gangster Ian said, _"What?" _  
_"I said Yo! You guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything I didn't swear"_

_"She didn't even swear." _

_"Hello? Ugh!"_Taylor said, ending the video.

I laughed out loud.

"I can't wait to show Jeremiah this!" Shawn laughed. Or Brysin, or anyone else!

"Are there any other ones?" Issac asked.

"Yeah, she has a bunch! Let's watch them!" Haley exclaimed.

And the night continued!


	8. Mistake

I woke up groggily, my arm hooked around Taylor's waist with her face in my chest and her legs wrapped around mine. She lightly breathed and I could feel the vibrations on my chest,

"Skylr.." she moaned, "Skylr...don't..." she said then smiled, "Stop.."

"Geez! _What_ in the world is that girl dreaming about!" Shaun laughed, I couldn't resist either because the way she moaned my name was...something.

I heard the pulsating of blood all around me, I realized I haven't fed for a couple of days. The loudest one was of the girl's in my arm, I watched it...mesmerized. It rose and fell so many times, I felt my fang protrude from my lip...just a taste. A small sip...NO!

_Skylr don't be thinking this stuff._

"Come on, when was the last time you fed?"

"Like two days, we need to go feed." I said in a rigged breath. Slowly pulling out of Taylor's grip, I got up, slipped on a shirt and shoes then scribbled down:

_Morning Taylor, _

_Shaun, Adam, and I are out to feed if you're reading this and I'm gone._

_Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. _

_Love,_

_Skylr._

With that written and posted on the fridge, we left, running the whole way to the Park Plaza. Numerous ammounts of people were walking/running around. Some walking there dogs, some running their dogs, some with a cluster of friends or coworkers or family, some alone, some on a date. Shaun always went for the woman on a date, he loved seeing how humans would leave their dates for a beautiful man, Adam always went for the senior citizens since he was a softy, and I went for the lone wolves.

Stalking my prey for a little bit, which was a man dressed in business-like attire and was on the phone with a bluetooth. I remember when the first cellular phone was invented, the old boxy ones...good times. I appeared in front of the man, he instantly hung up his call as soon as his eyes landed upon mine. With a grin and a memory eraser, I sat down and dug my teeth into his neck. Nobody seemed to notice as I lapped at his sweet blood greedily. I sucked his life force from him, letting the blood teasingly trickle down my throat before I couldn't handle it and gulped it.

Finally, I backed away, to my dismay, and ran my thumb over his wound. The man just continued with his everyday life as I waited for Shaun and Adam under a large oak tree. I felt my phone vibrate. My hand instinctevly grabbed for it, I flipped it open and read the text message from Taylor.

**Ditching me like that? Not cool.**

_I left you a note, love. _

**You're lucky that I really want see you, or else I would be mad. **

I laughed under my breath,

_Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as Shaun and Adam come back from feeding. _

**I'll be waiting :)**

"What's with that smile?"

"You look like you've just won the lottery."

I looked up at my bodyguards, "I don't need too win the lottery. Saving up for over a century is more money any human can imagine."

Adam laughed, "That's true. The Queen called me, Skylr. She wants us to go train today for 3 or 4 hours. There's an underground gym for supernaturals just west from here."

I got up, "We'll leave after we tell the wolves."

We walked at a human pace till we got to the woods, then just sprinted the rest of the way back to Taylor's home. As soon as I walked through the door, I was tackled by Taylor.

"You left me!"

"But I'm back now."

"True.." she laughed and kissed me.

I flipped us over so I was laying on top of her, "Listen, we have to go train today." I said.

Taylor jumped up and was about to speak, when Amadues said, "Mind if we come? We've been distracted and we need to get back into the pack."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go call Hayden." Amadues said before walking away.

"Where's Issac and Haley?" Taylor suddenly asked.

"I hear the shower running..so I'm guessing one of them is taking a shower.."

"Or both of them if you catch my drift." Shaun said.

"No...Haley wouldn't do that...I don't think." Taylor said cautiously then started towards the bedroom. We all waited a second and heard a sigh of relief.

"She's clean!" Taylor announced.

"Skylr, we have to go take a call from your father. We'll meet you back at home and get everyone ready."

Amadues left the house already to go back to his place. I grinned at Taylor and wrapped my arm around her waist then pulled her to the wall so I was sandwhiching her between the wall and my body. I ran my nose along her neck, placing light kisses all the way up. I ran my lips over her's and went from one cheek to the next. My lips were on top of hers, not completely touching,

"Your killin' me, smalls." she whispered.

Her lips reached out and took my lip piercing in her mouth. Taylor's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled my closer. I enveloped her mouth in mine and pushed lightly. Her mouth slightly opened, letting my tongue in. Taylor's tongue traced mine. I pulled her legs up and wrapped them around my waist. I tugged at her lip and sucked it. Taylor's hand tugged my shirt upwards and I parted for not even a second so she could take my shirt off. Her hands ran over my abs then my pecs.

My lips traveled to her neck and I sucked on her skin. Before I knew it, I was entranced by her blood. I felt my fangs slide out and prick her skin. Just..one...taste... Taylor gasped as I licked her blood up. Her blood sent sparks inside of me. Taylor moaned and pressed my head to her neck and I couldn't stop drinking.

_Skylr! What do you think your doing?_ I screamed at myself. I gasped against Taylor's neck and pushed backwards, "No!" I hid my face, "I'll...see you at the gym."

I said, leaving my shirt there and running all the way home at the speed incapable for a human. Her blood...it was amazing... It tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before..Even though I just fed, why did I _need_ to drink from her. Even earlier today, Taylor's blood called out too me, unlike any others.

My phone vibrated and rang in my pocket over and over and I knew who it was, Taylor. I can't pick up the phone, I just sucked my girlfriend's blood. However cliche it sounds, I did.

"You're home!" Brian exclaimed. Wait..Brian? I thought he was in the realm..

"You kept us waiting here all night!" Dana accused, swatting me on the back of my head.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Last night! Geez!"

"Well, are we going to go train or what?" Brysin came out, wearing sweat pants and a black loose shirt.

"In a second." I mumbled then went to my room to put on basketball shorts and no t-shirt. I walked out and slipped on running shoes. My phone kept ringing this whole time.

"Dude, your phones ringing." Shaun reminded. Thanks Captain Obvious.

"Can you answer it?" I asked Shaun.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Hey Shaun, is Skylr there?"_ Taylor said.

I looked at him and shook my head urgently, "No, he's in the bathroom right now." I ran a hand through my hair, stupid! I bet she knows vampires dont use the bathroom!

"_Well, can I stay on the phone till he comes out?" _I sighed in relief.

"Uh..he's in the shower.." I gave Shaun a thumbs up. Taylor sighed,

_"Shaun, just give him the phone."_

Shaun laughed, "Sorry man, I tried." He handed me the phone. I waited a second before putting it up to my ear,

"Hello?"

"Why have you been ignoring my calls!"

"I left my phone with Adam.." I lied.

"Cut the bullshit. You know I don't care about...what you did...right?"

"I drank blood from you, Taylor! You should care!"

"But I don't. It felt really good, to be honest.."

"That's the bad part! I can't trust myself around you, anymore!"

"Skylr. Just breathe. You didn't do anything to hurt me.."

"But I could have, Taylor!" I growled in frustration, "I'll see you in a bit, bye." I said flatly, shutting the phone. When I turned around, Dana was standing there, her mouth aslack.

"You...fed...from..Taylor?" she whispered. I looked away,

"I didn't mean too! It's like...my body lost control."

"Sky..." she whispered, "You know what that means..."

I sighed, "Yes..I know."

" It means that you and Taylor are connected. She's the daughter of the alpha in her pack..and your the prince of the vampires. It means you two are now...you can't break apart.."


	9. An Interesting Day

I walked through the large maze, "Skylr. Attacks will be coming at random towards you, do you understand? You need to be prepared and you need to defeat each creature you see." Adam said through the speakers.

I gave him a thumbs up and continued walking. The lighting above me dimmed and I waited. There were leavings rustling around me. Finally, I heard the smallest sound of a branch snapping before I turned around, running up to a lion type creature. The creature had four eyes, each different colored, there was only a mane on it's body, no other hair. The creature was large, like a miniture werewolf. I flipped off of the creature and landed on it's back. Once on it's back, I wrapped my hands around its neck and twisted, cleanly tearing off the head.

I tossed the head and kept on making my way through the maze. I heard a small growl, then a larger one following it. When I turned around, I was welcomed by two hideous monsters, no eyes but large whiskers. I ran towards them at full speed as they charged for me, I landed a kick on the head of the monster which caused it to slam into the ground. _Taylor. Why did I do that too her?_ That was the only thing on my mind as I fought these things. Easily killing them by smashing their heads together, I continued walking.

_She's going to get into trouble with her pack, because of me. I'm stupid and pathetic. Why would I bite her? It doesn't matter if she enjoyed it, or that I enjoyed it. It matters that by that little bite, I put her life in danger._

I came face to face with a bear-like creature, not wanting to play around, I twisted it's paw backwards and ripped it from its socket. Then I hopped on the back and dug my fangs into its neck, allowing venom to leak through. The thing shrieked and fell too it's knee's.

After I got out of the maze, Shaun was descending upon me. I moved out of the way and dodged his kicks. His fist shot out, and I was to slow so it caught my side. My mind was to focused on what I did to Taylor to really fight back.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Shaun asked, "You were completely pumped to be training but now you just look like a pansy." he said, landing a kick in the middle of my chest.

"I'm not feeling up to fighting right is all."

"Even when you're not, you kick my ass."

I half smiled, "Atleast you admit it."

"Dude, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you avoid Taylor?"

"I didn't."

"You told me to tell her you weren't there. That's avoiding your girlfriend."

"No it's not."

"Since when do you keep things from me?"

"I don't." I said flatly, beginning to get annoyed.

"Whatever, Sky. I tried. Now fight back before I kick your ass." he said, flying towards me. I hesitated before sighing and fighting back. I jumped over him, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind me. I took his other arm and wrapped it around his waist. Then with his arms aching, I kicked the middle of his back and he flew forward, slamming into the wall.

I heard light footsteps quickly approaching, turning around quickly, I saw Dana was dressed in her training gear, running towards me at full speed with a large sword in hand. I side-stepped her before hitting her in between her shoulder blades. She skid backwards but twirled around, running at me once again with the sword aimed high. I grabbed the sword with my bare hand and twisted out of her grip before throwing it away. I pushed back at her leg that was flying high, then I flipped above her and hurled Dana over my body, she slammed on the concrete floor causing it to leave cracks in the floor.

"Hey, be gentle!" Brian said, appearing from the glass room.

"Sorry." I said, helping Dana up. She gave me a worried look all the while. We all walked into the main room, getting refreshments and taking a breath till I smelt the most wonderful blood that called out too me, Taylor's. Taylor and her packed walked through the door, accompanied by a 10 year old girl who oggled at me. I was guessing this was Issac's little sister. Hayden glowered at me, and I assumed he knew. I don't blame him... Everyone greeted the pack, except me. I looked the other way, avoiding Taylor's gaze.

"Which one's your boyfriend?" The little girl asked. I looked up at Taylor and the girl. Taylor pointed at me,

"He's over there, pleasantly ignoring me."

My eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not ignoring you."

"Really? Because avoiding eye contact and barely murmuring a greeting kinda makes it seem like you are."

"Enough. We aren't here to fight." Dana said, being the peace maker.

"Actually we are. You know...training..." Issac trailed.

"Either way, Taylor isn't participating." Amadeus said, with authority. I looked away, I drank too much blood.

"Why not?" Jeremiah asked, clueless.

"Because of blood loss." Hayden said, becoming himself again, glaring at me. I looked away once again.

"Yeah, I hurt my back." Taylor said. I looked up at her, how?

"Let me see..." Shaun said, coming over to her. When I looked up, Taylor as in the process of kicking him in the groin and elbowing his gut, causing him to fall to his knee's. Then she spun around and grabbed hi throat, her nails on major arteries for if he moved he's suffer from blood loss.

"I didn't know she could do that." Issac stated, sounding slightly surprised.

"My father taught me enough." she said, her voice cold,"So as you can see, I don't need training."

"Actually, your grip could be a little tighter." Shaun said, recovering from the surprise attack.

She rolled her eyes and released him. "Whatever." she said as Amadeus said,

"That's because she's almost as weak as a human." Because of me. I'm ridiculous. Maybe it's safer if she wasn't with me, but that thought just made my heart ache.

"Why? Haven't you been changing everyday like you're suppose to?" the little girl asked.

She smiled innocently. "Something like that."

Shaun got up. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Whatever you want it too." I looked up at Taylor, shocked. That's not right, a wolf should _literally_ be almost human if he/she doesn't change. I just made everything worse by feeding off of her and building a connection.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her, concerned.

"She doesn't like violence." the little girl offered. "Oh, I'm Jenna, by the way. For future reference." she said, checking me out. I cleared my throat and resisted a small smile,

"Really?" Jeremiah asked, shocked. You see, Jeremiah loves violence, he'll pounce on it every change he gets.

"You just seem like you've beaten the shit out of people." Adam supplied.

"I have. And I will again." Taylor shrugged. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"You're one of those world peace kind of chicks, huh?" Shaun asked.

"Hell no. There will never be world peace. There can't even be peace within a family, how can the whole world get along?"

"It's worth a shot though, right?" I asked, knowing the answer to that was a downer also.

Taylor smiled sadly. "Fighting for peace is just an excuse to fight. If people want peace, they have to chose not to fight." she said, wisely.

"That's great... so lets start training. I like fighting." Issac said, happily. You're not the only one, kid.

"Yup, have fun." she said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Come find me when you're done."

As soon as Taylor left, Jenna was right next to me, "Hey sexy." she purred. I chuckled,

"Hello."

"Whats someone as jaw-dropping as you doing in a training room?"

"What's someone as young as you doing in the training room?"

"Age is just a number."

"So it is." I laughed.

"Ignore her!" Issac laughed, jogging to walk right next to me. Jenna scoffed,

"Excuse you, brother! How can I ignore a hot piece of meat like him?"

"Focus your attention on Hayden. I didn't bring you to train so you can flirt with Taylor's **boyfriend**."

"Well, he's hotter then Hayden. Like, _way_ hotter."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"10 and 3 quarters."

"Are you sure?"

"Shocker isn't it?" She wiggled her eyebrows, "I wish I was older so I could be all over you right now."

"Ok, time to go train, Jenn." Amadues said pushing Jenna towards a training room where she instantly morphed into a wolf.

I felt tapping on my shoulder, as soon as I turned around, I was punched in the face. When I looked up, I saw Hayden standing tall, glaring daggers at me. He does know...

Hayden punched me again, this time in my stomach, and I allowed it. Then he punched me over and over in my chest, so much that I spat up blood. I deserve this, I deserve all of this. It's why I'm not fighting back. Shaun and Adam were the only ones around me, but I knew other people were watching.

"You fucking _fed_ from her!" Hayden growled, kicking me in my chest, causing me to fly backwards.

Shaun and Adam started running at Hayden but I held up a hand to stop them, "No." I said loudly.

"But this dude is pou-"

"I said NO." I said, getting back on my feet.

"Are you trying to act brave? Huh?" Hayden said, punching my strongly in my gut. Every instinct in my body told me to _fight_ but I couldn't. Not when I deserved to be pounded.

"Because of you! All because of you! You've fucked her life just being in it!" he raged elbowing me in the back. I fell forwards, lying on my stomach as he kicked my side over and over.

"Because of you I hurt her! I hurt Taylor!"

Fire burned inside of my when he said he hurt Taylor, I stood up, stronger with each push of my blood, "What?" I growled, "What do you mean you hurt her?"

"Thats not of your busininess, parasite."

"Don't start with me, boy. I have hundreds of years on you, second don't get cocky just because I let you beat me. Now tell me what did you do to Taylor?" I said, red creeping into my blue eyes. When he didn't reply, I grew more and more angry, "Tell me what you did to Taylor."

"Dude, tell him before he gets more mad." Amadues said, closing the door of the training room.

"Stay out of this Amadues."

"Tell him, or I will."

"Fine. I pushed Taylor, I pushed her into a China set and she got cut by the glass."

My mind reeled, my heart raced, and all I could think about was murdering this wolf in front of me. Hayden saw how I was turning out and morphed into a wolf.

"Your form won't protect you, mongrel!" I snarled and leaped on him, ignoring the screams of my insides. I punched his big head, so hard that it snapped to the side. Then leaped on to his back, punching the bone in it. I jumped down and kicked him in the front leg. Then moved to the farthest back one and grabbed it, with my strength, I spun him around till he hit the wall and slid down with a whimper. I panted, growls coming out with each pant. I was going to run at him again when Shaun, Amadues, Jeremiah, and Adam held me back.

"If you hurt him more, Taylor will only get more angry." Adam said. I felt that newly awakened power surging around me.

"Let go!" I snarled, pushing each of the guys off and stalking towards Hayden who reverted back to human. I picked him by the collar and punched him over and over again. I held him by the neck to where his feet dangled off the ground. I felt someone tackle me to the floor. I snarled and thrashed against them, about to throw them off, till I saw it Dana, staring down at me with worried eyes. I slowly calmed, her powers working inside of me. I gulped, my shakings slowing down.

"You look beat." Dana said. As she got off, I winced because of Hayden's anger outburst. Dana held a hand out and I gladly took it, slowly and painfully getting up. I glared at Hayden as I got up, I walked over to him as Issac protectively circled him, crouching down, I bent so my lips were at his ear,

"If you hurt Taylor again, I will **kill** you." I growled before standing up, and limped away from Hayden.

I sat down and was handed a bucket or two of blood which I drank greedily, already feeling my body healing.

Finally, I walked out of the room and listened for Taylor's melodic voice. I heard it, and it was finishing up a song as I approached the music room.

"Son!" my dad called as I walked towards the room.

"Oh, hello father."

"I heard you got beat pretty badly."

I looked away, "Yes."

"Well he got beat pretty bad too!"

I chuckled, "Good."

"Anyway! I hope you don't mind, your mother and I invited Taylor to have dinner with us tonight."

"Why would I mind?" I said excitdely. My dad gave me a strange look then shrugged before walking away.

I spotted Taylor and I melted, my bruised body soothed after seeing her. Before I allowed Taylor to say anything, I gently took her in my arms and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry about how I was acting before." I said, softly, against her lips.

"You're forgiven." she said, running her hand down my neck to my collarbone. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged my tightly, to tightly for me right now. I resisted the urge to gasp or yell.

I gently and painfull put my arms her, "How's your back?"

"Oh it's fine. I've had way worse." she told me, looking up at me. My face contorted in pain, that wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"From Hayden?" I said.

"How did you know Hayden was the reason?"

"Not important, answer the question." I ordered..

"Not directly from Hayden. He doesn't usually hurt me. There was one time..." she trailed, not directly?

"What happened then?"

"We got in a car accident." she shrugged, I didn't want to make her talk about something she didn't want too.

"I see." I said, dismissing that topic. "Now earlier, Amadeus said you're almost as weak as a human and Jenna asked how much you've been changing, but you didn't answer directly."

"Your point?"

I stared straight into her eyes, searching for an answer, "That must mean it hasn't been often. Why?" I asked, softly.

I stared at Taylor intently. "I want to be as weak as a human." she blurted. Wait..what?

My eyebrows burrowed in confusion. "Why the hell would you want that?"

She sighed and looked down. "Because I wish I was human instead of a werewolf. Humans have the easy life. They get to live in ignorant bliss, love whoever they want without being threatened of some cruel, sadistic punishment. They get to go to college, travel around the world as much as they please, be whoever they want to be. I don't. They also don't have to worry about getting so pissed off that they turn into a wolf. Or worry about pissing off their friends enough to turn into wolves." she confessed.

"Taylor, look at me."

She looked up at me, unshed tears in her eyes. "What?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I cupped her face in my hands. "If you were human, we probably never would have met. If you weren't a werewolf, you wouldn't be you, you wouldn't see the world with the clarity that you see it." I told her, "And you are a werewolf. It's who you are, you can't avoid it. Sure, you can make yourself as weak as a human...but at the end of the day, you're still a werewolf, love."

"I know I'm still a werewolf."

"Well be proud of it, my little wolf. I am."

Taylor smiled. "You're proud that your girlfriend is a wolf?"

I grinned. "Yeah, she's the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen. Too bad I only saw her in her wolf form once..." I said, trying to convince her to change for me.

"Is this form not good enough for you? When I'm like this am I not beautiful?" she asked, feigning being hurt.

I caressed her cheek. "Of course not. You're always beautiful."

"I thought so."

I chuckled. "So you're not gonna change into your wolf form for me?"

She shook her head. "Can't today. Amadeus said so. Maybe tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

Taylor smiled sweetly. "Yes, maybe. I'll have to think about it. I might need some persuasion though..." she trailed. "Well, tomorrow. Now would be nice too, though."

I laughed. "I saw my parents on my way here. They mentioned inviting you for dinner. It's five-"

"Shit, I need to get home so I can take a shower then change."

"Well lets get you home, then."

I had told the wolf boys and Jenna that they could leave and I take her home. Only they were all at Taylor's house minus Hayden, which I thought was kinda funny. I walked Taylor to the door,

"See you at seven." she said, giving me a nice long goodbye kiss. Then she went inside as I stepped into my car and drove towards home, my body sore and bruised, even from all the blood I drank I was still in pain. Why? I don't know. Maybe because my power came out, as soon as I pulled up, Brysin, Brian, Jeremiah, Shaun, Adam, and Dana came rushing out. Dana helped me out of the car, the pain still in my body more alive then ever.

"Why did you let him beat you?" Dana scolded, flicking me on the nose. I groaned and kept walking with my arms around Brysin and Brian's shoulders. They walked me into my room and I immediatly collapsed on my bed. Dana walked in a minute after with a bag of ice. I stripped off my shirt and thanked her as she pressed on the spots in my back.

"You're stupid. Do you know how worried I was?"

I laughed, "It's good to have you around, Dana. You're so much like...her..." I whispered, talking about my sister.

"Hey! Don't get sad from talking about your sister! Shit happens, just your shit is more difficult to deal with. Your sister was a great girl, she'd be so happy to see you with Taylor. Probably weeping tears of joy."

I chuckled, remembering when I met Dana. The boys and I just got done clubbing and playing pool at a vampire hangout when she walked by. All of us were stricken by her beauty but she came straight up to me and slapped me, then gave me a huge hug. I was so confused because I had never seen this girl before. But then she told me she was a friend of my sisters and she knew I was the prince and then yelled at me for not remembering her. She said she was my child hood friend and came all this way too say hi. Finally I confessed that I didn't remember who she was and I apologized but after that, she said that it was a dare then walked back to her table and started laughing into hysterics with my sister and her friends. And thats how it happened, Dana started hanging out with us after that and completed our group of friends.

After Dana stopped icing my back, I got up and went into the shower. I let my body relax to the hot, water bullets that lightly hit my back and carried my tension out with the steam. Finally, I got out and slowly dressed into a silky black shirt with black jeans and a purple and black studded belt. I sprayed my cologne and tapped a little aftershave under my chin and walked out.

"Well someone looks pretty shnazzy!"

I laughed, "I'm eating dinner with my parents and Taylor tonight."

"We won't wait up!" Brysin laughed,

"And we won't miss you!" Jeremiah laughed.

I chuckled and walked out to my car. I drove to the castle and parked, then walked inside. I was greeted by my mother in a hug, she tackled me to the floor and I couldn't helpt but wince,

"Uh..mother?"

"My poor baby! Did he get you bad?"

"No," I chuckled, "I'm fine, mother."

"Oh thank God." she said getting up. I stood up and dusted my self. Then I walked back towards the dining room, chatting with my mother. Who I saw sitting at the table surprised me.

"What is she doing here?" I growled.

"Uh-We-We couldn't say no..."

"And why would you want to?" Elaina said, throwing her hair back. I growled,

"Get her out." I said.

"Now son, it's only dinner." my father said, walking into the room.

"Yes, Sky," she purred, "it's only dinner."

I sat down at the table and Elaina cuddled next to me, my father and mother sat down. A butler brought us out some blood, and we sipped at it. I was eager to see Taylor, eager to place my lips on hers, eager to feel her touch on my body, eager to get away from the bimbo.

Finally, Taylor arrived, wearing skinny jeans with a grey tanktop. My eyes raked her body, but her face contorted into a mixture of emotions as she entered and her eyes landed on Elaina.

"Hello, Elaina." she greeted pleasantly as she sat on the opposite of me.

She smiled sweetly, but everyone here knew Elaina all too well, "Hello, Taylor."

This night sure is going to be interesting.


	10. A Perfect Night

I reached over and grabbed Taylor's hand. She looked at me for a second with concern in her eyes.

"I want to show you something." I said with a small smile. Taylor got up and nodded. I went around the table, my mind only focusing on my beautiful werewolf girlfriend. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly. We walked over to my music studio and as soon as we got in, I shut the door, closed the blinds and locked the door.

Taylor narrowed her eyes at me, "I'm mad at you."

My eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Because you let Hayden beat the shit out of you _and_ then you let me squeeze you, still you said nothing?"

"Well, did you tell me when Hayden pushed you into the cabinet?"

"Did you tell me the Queen Bitch was going to be here?"

"I didn't even know!"

"I'm still mad at you." Taylor said, pursing her lips.

"And what can this poor vampire do to get your forgiveness?" I asked in a low voice. I stared straight into her eyes as I slowly walked towards Taylor.

"Hm, I'd have to think about that one..." she purred. I put my arms on both sides of her as she sat on the piano side.

"Is it that hard?" I breathed while running my lips along her neck. They traveled up her jawline and towards her lips. Slowly, I took her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked, rewarding me a moan from Taylor. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her legs wrapped around mine. My hands went up the back of her shirt and I rolled circles with my thumb on her smooth back. Her hands traveled up the front of my shirt and her hands ran over my stomach. I heard the door unlock automatically and then heard heels clacking against the wooden floor of my studio.

"Dinner is ready." Elaina's voice said, "I'd rather not walk in on a porno next time, ok?"

Anger spiked inside of me, I turned around and faced Elaina. From the reflection, my eyes were jet black, matching my hair, "Who do you think you're talking to?" I snapped, my voice full of authority.

Elaina smirked, "My SkySky of course!"

"Listen here, Elaina. I am not 'your SkySky'. I am _the prince_, do you understand? I will not tolerate this behavior or attitude towards me in my castle, my kingdom. So I suggest you leave before I take you out by force."

"But Sky! We've been together for such a long time!"

"I have _known_ you for a long time. Yet I still have over a century and a half on you. Now, **leave.**"

"Actually _Prince_ Skylr, I still find it very sexy that you are using your title on _me_. The girl you love. But unfortunetly for you, I didn't come just so I can hear you confess your love, I came to introduce you too my new toy, Jameson. Come in here, now." A familiar teen age boy walked in and bent to one knee.

"Your highness, I am Jameson Lumare, Ms. Elaina's personal feeder."

"Even if he is a feeder, why the hell does he know about _us_? You do know it is illegal and I can have both of you killed." Anger shaking in my words. I felt a soft hand on my arm,

"Calm down, Skylr." she said, looking at Elaina, "Get him out of here, we'll send a mind-eraser down there. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"The Prince's girlfriend, and unless you want me to let Skylr give you two a worse punishment I suggest you get out of here and go consult with the King and Queen."

Elaina huffed and left. I couldn't help but feel really turned on by the way Taylor handled things.

"That," I said with a smile, "Was fantastic. Let's return to dinner." I said and gave Taylor one last kiss before walking out behind her. When we walked into the dining hall and now Elaina _and_ her personal feeder were sitting down.

"Skylr, we have come up with a decision that this boy will get his memory erased by the end of the night only of the vampire kingdom. For now, let us dine in happiness and peace." my father said, smiling kindly at Taylor.

"I would also want to get to know my sons girlfriend more." my mother said with a full-toothed smile, "So please sit."

I pulled a chair out for Taylor and she sat in it, murmuring a thank you. Dinner was served, bloody steak, well for Taylor it was medium-rare. We all talked and laughed. We joked and had fun, even Elaina and her escort. By the end of the night, Taylor and I were in my room at the castle. We were watching _all_ the disney movies and currently, we were on the last one, _Aladdin and the Prince Of Thieves._ My favorite one of all. The movie started its end credits and thats when Taylor popped up.

"Quiz time!"

I grinned, "What are the questions, teacher?"

"Question one, who is your favorite disney princess and why?"

I actually laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Right, not a laughing matter." Hmm, "I would have to say Jasmine because she's not as materialistic as all the other ones. She's willing to take risks, just like my little wolf."

Taylor resisted the urge to smile, "Question two, who is your second favorite disney princess and why?"

What's up with all these disney princess questions? "Mulan, because she's a fighter and she fights for her fathers honor. Even to the extent of breaking laws and lying to the man she loves."

Taylor kept a straight face then broke out into a grin, "You passed! One hundred and ninety-nine percent right!"

"Do I get a reward?"

"Of course you do." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thats it?"

"Was that not enough for the vampire?"

"As the Prince, I give you an order to kiss me." I laughed.

Taylor pursed her lips, "Too bad, your highness. I don't take orders well."

"Then I'll just have to force you." I growled, then playfully jumped on Taylor and knocked her on to my bed. I straddled Taylor's small waist, and locked her hands above her. I bent my head forward and lightly kissed Taylor's lips, "Now that wasn't too hard."

"You make it difficult to resist when you have me in a position like this."

"You should just spend the night." I said with a smile.

Taylor shook her head, "My parents won't let me."

"They don't have to know. Say you're going to spend the night at Haley's house and call her and see if it's ok for you to say that."

"Smart thinking, vampy."

"I'm just a smart guy, love." I reluctantly got off of my girlfriend and let her call Haley. Then she called her parents.

"Hey mom, can I spend the night at Haley's tonight?"

"Weren't you with the boys?" I heard her mothers voice say over the speaker.

"I was but now I'm at Haley's. I'll be back tomorrow night. I think the wolves and vampires are training."

"I guess that's fine." she said then the line went dead. Taylor grinned at me,

"Where should we start?"

"Hm... I have an idea..." I started but Taylor jumped to her feet, again.

"Teach me!"

"Teach you...what?"

"How to ballroom dance!"

"How do you know I know how to ballroom dance?"

"Because _all _vampires do."

I sighed then got up, "If that's really want you to do? I had something better in mind."

"_Please_?"

I bowed, "You're wish is my command, madam."

I put my arm around Taylor's waist, one of her hands went to my shoulder while the other was wrapped in mine that was off to the side. I taught Taylor that she had to follow my lead. And it was easy after that. We danced for what felt like hours, laughing and enjoying eachothers company. After a bit, Taylor fell back on my bed,

"I didn't think ballroom dancing would be so tiring!"

"Come, let's go to the hot tub."

"Oh! That sounds nice, but one problem."

"And that is?"

"I don't have my bathing suit."

"We've got you covered." I said then brought Taylor to our changing rooms. Inside were bathing suits for women of all sizes, "The bathing suits have never been worn before, I'll be waiting for you in the spa." I said, then went to my bedroom to put on my swim trunks. I walked over to the spa room, which had our private hot tub built into the ground. The hot tub was about the size of an Royal Pool. It went too 14 feet and started at 1 foot. I slowly got in, allowing the amazing warmth of the water, attempt to soak into my rock hard skin. I dunked my head and got up to be welcomed by my _very_ sexy girlfriend.

She was wearing a black bikini top with a bottom that was black and had a thick white belt. Her tan skin went well with the style of the bathing suit.

"Expecting anyone?" she said with a seductive grin.

"Yes, my girlfriend. You seem to look exactly like her." I said, awe-struck.

"Hm," she said, climbing into the hot tub and gliding towards me,"Maybe I am her."

I grinned and grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't mind."

Taylor smiled, "You better not."

I couldn't handle it anymore and brought her lips to mine. Taylor was completely happy to oblige and responded with just as much passion. I took her bottom lip into mine and grazed my teeth over it causing Taylor to moan out loud. Taylor's tongue ran over my lip ring and tugged gently. She straddled my waist while my hands were on her lower back.

Taylor pulled back all too soon and smiled. Taylor was panting to this point, right...she needs to breathe...

The intercom that was built into the side of the hot tub buzzed, "Your majesty, I would like to know if you need anything at all?"

I took a deep breath, 'your majesty' and 'your highness' always gets to me, "Yes, can someone bring us a couple beers? That would be great!"

"Of course sir, we'll be there in a second."

"You couldn't have gotten that?" Taylor asked, cocking her head to the side.

"They don't let me. Watch." I turned to the intercom, "I'll come to the kitche-"

"NO!" a series of voices yelled from the intercom, "We will not permit you to walk into the kitchen!"

I sighed. "See."

"Woah. They're pretty intense." I nodded. A maid walked through the door with a tray filled with different kind of beers.

"You know, we have school tomorrow. I don't plan on getting drunk, I _really_ don't want a hangover during AP World History."

"Oh I know, as you're already aware of this, it takes a vampire more to get drunk since all our systems are shut down. So I can drink all of these without getting drunk."

"Hey! I said not _plan_ on getting drunk, meaning I can have a couple."

I grinned and handed her a beer, "Thank you, Shayna."

"Of course, your maje-Skylr, sir."

"Skylr is fine." I said with a small smile. I heard her heart beat quicken as she left. Quickly grabbing a beer and twisting the cap off, I held the bottle to my lips and took a large sip, sighing in pleasure.

"You seem to be enjoying that beer..." Taylor said, eyeing me while she took her own beer.

I grinned, "I missed the taste."

"I can see that."

I smiled as my head fell back and my eyes closed. I felt the jets dig into my back and relax my tensed muscles. Suddenly, I felt two soft hands slide down my stomach, near my pelvis. Two tan legs straddled my waist and when I opened my eyes, I saw Taylor sitting on me with a seductive smile.

"Why, hello." I said, shocked by the suddenness of this...action.

"Now you be a _goodboy._" Taylor purred.

I cleared my throat, "Uh...Tay-" I started but almost too quickly, her hand had shot down and touched my groin. A sliver of pleasure shot through my waist to my body. In a quick and fluid movement, I placed her down and jumped out of the hot tub.

"Just what exactly are you doing?" I asked, making sure my emotions didn't sound through my words.

"Can't I _play_ with my _boyfriend?_" she said, her tongue rolling in a purring way.

What the hell was happening? I snatched the bottle of beer and sniffed in, immediatly smelling the medicine. I knew the medicine _very_ well, usually between couples to make their sex more intimate, or friends pulling pranks. _Corruptio_ is the name of the drug, it means seduction in Latin. The meaning is quite clear as to see the way Taylor is acting. Now who the hell put it in there?

Only one way to stop this now. Put her to sleep. I groaned, and eyet the night was going so well! I used my speed to get behind her and grab the back of her neck. I pushed the pressure point in her jugular and she fell into my arms. I called a maid after I brought her into my room and asked Leita to change her clothing. I had put on a t-shirt and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of blood. It was almost as big as the wine bottle itself. I immeditaly put the lid in my mouth and chugged the blood.

Honestly, I was very angry that someone had drugged my girlfriend. Also at the fact that someone had decided to ruin my perfect evening. I growled and continued drinking the blood. Finally the maid came into the kitchen,

"Your highness, Ms. Taylor is asleep and changed in your bedroom." she said, then bowed and walked away. I sighed whilst throwing the bottle away. Going into the bedroom, I jumped in the shower and washed off the chlorine from my body. I needed to find out who the hell did that. I walked out in my pajama bottoms only and saw my beautiful wolf laying in my bed, wearing my giant shirt.

My previous anger just vanished as I turned off the lights and crawled into bed beside her.

I might...really love her...


	11. Another Perfect Night

I felt Taylor shuffle around and then her eyes slowly opened. I had my eyes closed but when Taylor slowly tried getting up, I opened my eyes and stared at her. Looking at her ruffled blond hair, and the way her long milky legs contrasted under my pale blue shirt. I sat up and smiled,

"Goodmorning, beautiful. "I said, lightly kissing her cheek. I felt Violet shudder then she moved away. "Taylor, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Taylor looked up at me. "Did we...?" she trailed. I _almost_ felt like laughing but between just me, I felt the need to have sex way more since it _has_ been awhile. But I would never cheat or force Taylor into it.

I shook my head, "I would never while you were drugged."

"Out of curiousity, why did you ask if we had sex? And why did you sound like you wish we hadn't?"

Taylor slightly blushed. "I'm only wearing your shirt. Plus," she said, taking my hand and squeezing it, "I want to remember when we have sex."

I chuckled and watched as Taylor laid her head on my lap. I felt Taylor grow sad for a sudden reason and couldn't help but stroke her hair in comfort, "What're you thinking, darling?"

"I think it was Elaina." Taylor stated, closing my eyes.

"I don't think she did." I said, thoughtfully, I've known her for awhile and thats something she wouldn't want to happen, "That's not really her style, she doesn't want us to have sex."

"Maybe she did it to make me seem like some horny skank that only wants you for sex. It would make me live up to the image I have at school."

I caressed her neck, feeling the blood rushing through the thin layer of skin. I _wanted_ it so badly, a taste..NO! Skylr, get those thoughts out of your head. Taylor sat up, face to face with me, but my eyes stayed on the slight red flush under Taylor's skin. I saw the rushing of the blood, her throbbing vein. My mouth watered but I shook my head. Taylor moved her hair out of the way, making it more open. The smell of her blood intensified. I looked Taylor in the eye, I was growing angry, and on edge. "Put your hair back." I ordered.

Taylor shook her head and leaned her head to the side, causing her vein to race, "Do it." she said, compellingly. "You want to...I want you to..."

I glanced at her neck again, but then anger surged inside me. Does she not realize what this is making me do? I glared at Taylor, "No." The fire in my neck and the strain in my eyes grew.

Taylor didn't change her hair or anything, but just stared at me. "Why? That was the closest I had ever felt to you. And I'm not the only one who enjoyed it, so why deny it?"

"Because it's wrong!" I roared. Breathing out in harsh growls.

Taylor stood up, glaring. "I want it!" she said, taking a step closer. I took a step back, if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop. "No, I need it." Another forward and another back, this pattern continued until I hit a wall.

"Taylor, no."

Taylor clenched her fists so tightly that the smell of blood instantly hit my nose. I felt the small sliver of control in me _snap_.

Taylor was close enough to me that all I had to do was wrap my arms around her waist and pull her towards me. I leaned in, my fangs slowly extending. They grazed her skin, creating a spark of desire. Taylor's hand reached to the back of my head to pull me closer-

"Hey guys, do you want to- OH MY GOD! SKYLR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MAN?" Jeremiah yelled.

I realized what I was doing. I was _really_ going to bite her, I was going to suck that delicious blood. I didn't hear Taylor growl till I moved away from her and stopped at the other side of my room. "I need to go hunting." I said quickly, not letting anybody get the chance to say anything, "Bye!" I called out then ran out of the castle.

I ran into the forest, not even thinking. I grabbed a rabbit and sucked it dry then moved on to something bigger, a deer, two deer, nothing was satisfying so I moved to an elk, two elk, it didn't work. I attacked a mountain lion, then drank her mate dry. I leaned against a tree and panted. I tried holding the irration off until I couldn't. I'd have to go to the prison, but...I would kill the criminal. I'll ask for the ones scheduled for execution.

Yes, that's what I'll do. I was about to run off when I heard 4 tiny 'mews'. I turned to see 4 baby mountain lions, sniffing at their parent's corpses. Guilt struck inside of me. I walked towards them but they just hissed at me, holding a paw out to attempt at clawing me.

"Shh, it's ok. I won't hurt you." I said, bending to my knee's. One of them sniffed around then walked towards me cautiously, the hair's on the back of it's small neck were standing up. The cub sniffed my hand then turned it's head to lightly nip at me. It made a sound in the back of it's throat and the others came forward. They rubbed themselves against my ankles and began to purr loudly. I couldn't just leave them alone, they would die if I abandoned them. I took out my cell phone and called the castle.

"King and Queen Rosen's estate, how may we help you?"

"It's Skylr. Transfer me to the maids."

Derek laughed on the other end, "Prince Skylr? You've got to be kidding me, he's in his room with his girlfriend. Try again, idiot."

I growled, "Derek. Call me idiot one more time and I will personally tear your head from your shoulders."

"Ohh threatening me now, eh? We'll see when I see you, you imbissile."

I growled once again, "Go check if 'Prince Skylr' is in his room or not?"

"Hm. Fine." he said then put the phone down. I willed the anger down, finally I heard Derek come back on the line, "S-S-S-Sir. I-I-I'm t-t-terribly s-s-sorry. P-Please fo-forgive me. I th-thought you were an impos-ter. Please forgive m-me."

I sighed, "It's fine, Derek. Now, how about _you_ and _your __**idiotic**_ friends come with a tracker to where I am. I'll explain when you get here."

"Affirmative sir!" then he hung up. I waited until Ares, our best tracker, and the rest of them found me.

"Sir?" one of the attendants asked, "What would you like us to do with these?" he said, motioning to the cubs sleeping at my feet.

"I need you all to carry them back to the castle. Give them proper treatment. Give them raw meat and a place in the guest room for them. Keep someone in there at all times so they don't do anything that would cause harm to them. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all said. I turned around to walk away but turned back around,

"One more thing. If I see an extra scratch on them, or if there are 3 cubs instead of 4. I will personally kill you all."

They bowed as I left, the thirst was becoming too much. I arrived at the prison and got the normal treatment. Finally I talked to the Prison's guard and he led me to the 5 criminals scheduled for execution. Immeditatly, I let my fangs snap out before I dug them into his neck. After 4 of the criminals, my thirst was _almost_ satisfied. What this girls does to me. I moved to the next human who attempted at begging for mercy but I didn't hear any of it. My teeth were already in his neck before he could say another word.

On my run home, I thought what I would do to with the cubs. Maybe keep them as pets in the castle? I want to give one too Taylor, I don't know if she would like one, considering she's a werewolf and they dont seem to like cats, but lets just hope she does.

I arrived home and ignored everyone as I quickly went up to my room to talk to my girlfriend. I wanted to tell her about...how I can't suck her blood. At all, I don't trust myself. As I went into my room, I didn't see Taylor and her scent was _very_ faint, like she hadn't been her for hours.

"Jeremiah?" I called, when there was no answer, I turned and walked towards the guest bedroom, calling his name, "JEREMIAH!"

Jeremiah rushed out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist, "Shit. What? What's the problem?" he asked.

"Where the hell is Taylor?" I said in a low voice.

Jeremiah laughed, "You act like I kidnapped her or something!"

I glared at him, "I know you didn't but..." I sighed, "I'm just worried."

Shaun, Adam, Brian, Dana, Brysin, and Damon ran out of their rooms, "Whats wrong? Why were you yelling?" Damon asked, concerned.

"Where is Taylor?" I asked, slowly calming down.

Dana and Jeremiah exchanged glances then looked at me, "She...she left awhile ago to go on a run in her Changed form and well...she hasn't come back yet." Dana said.

"When did she leave?" I demanded.

"Around," Jeremiah checked his watch, "5 or...6 hours ago?"

I growled, "She's been missing _for that long_ and yet _nobody _NOTICED?" I roared. I felt my power beginning to flare around me until I realized Dana was tapping into my mind and attempting at calming me down. Amadues, Hayden, and Issac walked out of their rooms which I didn't know they were staying at. Before Hayden could say anything that would piss me off anymore I said,

"Shaun! Adam! Let's **go**." I growled and ran from the house. I used my speed and followed that amazing, mouth-watering scent. I heard more then 2 pairs of feet behind me but I could care less at this point. The smell grew stronger and stronger until I finally saw Taylor, curled up in a ball staring up at me as I emerged from the tree's.

I sighed in relief and got down beside Taylor, hugging her tightly, "You're okay." I breathed. I felt _so_ relieved.

Taylor stayed silent, which spiked more worry inside me, I pulled away, "You are okay, right?" I asked, staring into those blue eyes.

Taylor never replied, just stared back. What's wrong?

Taylor and Amadues were making facial expressions while looking at eachother. Jeremiah seemed to know what was going on, Jeremiah translated, "She's mad at you for earlier."

My mood suddenly dropped, "Is that why you ran off? Leaving your cell phone behind and all just to get me back for doing the right thing?" I asked, getting angry.

Taylor growled, getting angry as well, "Yes, that's why. And it's not the 'right thing' if we both want it but don't do it."

"I'm with Skylr on this one-" Jeremiah started, but Taylor cut him off.

"You don't even get to choose a side, you aren't involved in this! It has nothing to do with you! It's completely between him and I, so fuck off!"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." I said, getting angry that she spoke like that too him, "It's not him you're angry at, it's me."

"You're right, I am pissed at you. And since I have nothing nice to say, I won't say anything at all. Bye." Taylor said, before turning and running into the forest. I snarled out loud and stuck my fist into a tree, causing the grunk to shatter. I turned and punched another tree, taking it down. I moved to the next tree and pushed it down.

"Hey man, calm down." Shaun said, trying to approach me.

"Why can't she _fucking_ respect my decision? I can't drink from her! It's not that I don't want too!" I snarled, "The generation now a days gets me so mad sometimes!" I growled. Finally, I sat down, with my back against a stable tree. I put my head back and sighed, "Why does she make me like this?" I wondered out loud, staring at the sky.

"Go talk to her." Jeremiah said, sitting next to me, "She's at her home right now." he pulled a blood bag out from his jacket and handed it to me, "I thought you'd need this."

I quickly grabbed and thanked him before ripping my teeth into it, after drinking it, I turned to Jeremiah who was wearing a disgusted look, "You have another one?" I asked with a small smile. He handed another one too me and watched as I swallowed it in one gulp,

"That is just _nasty_." Jeremiah said with a disgusted look.

I shrugged, "The source is better, but this will do."

"Not the point."

I jumped to my feet, feeling much better, "Thanks, Jeremiah." I said before running towards her house. Once I arrived at Taylor's home, I stood in front of her door, knocking,

"Taylor, open the door!"

"Go away." Taylor called out. I heard Amadues get up and open the door for me. He walked away, leaving us alone.

"I like him." I stated, sitting down next to Taylor.

She scooted away from me, which kind of heart. "Yeah, everyone does." she said, looking anywhere but at me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Taylor peeked at me, "Are you?" Taylor asked, doubtfully.

"Yes." I said, thoughtfully. "I should've never bitten you to begin with. For that, I apologize."

Her fists clenched. "I don't care about that, I liked it, I want it."

"But if I hadn't originally bit you, you wouldn't. It was a mistake, Taylor, one I will pay dearly for."

Taylor snapped, angrier then I have ever seen her, "Okay, Skylr, listen to me! It was not a mistake! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before you get it through your fucking head, but its true!"

"Taylor-" I said, reaching for her.

Taylor slapped my hand, which not only hurt but angered me. "No! You can't touch me until you drink from me, understood? Because I always want to touch you, and maybe I'm kidding myself, but I think you want to touch me too. Well same goes for your bite, we both want it. If you're going to deny it, then I'll deny you any access to touching me."

I stood up, glaring. "Are you kidding me? They are two completely different things! I could kill you if I drink from you!"

Taylor stood up, anger flaring. "Yeah and my pack will go after you for touching me once they know!"

"I can take it." I said, stubbornly. Trust me, after centuries of being alive, I think I could.

"And I can take anything you throw at me with this biting thing." Taylor argued.

"Not if I fucking kill you, god dammit!" I shouted, in her face. So much for being in a better mood.

Taylor shoved me, shocking me from the sudden strength, causing me to stumble back,"You aren't going to kill me!"

"I know, because I'm not going to drink from you!" I retorted, feeling the burning anger inside of me.

Taylor began to shake, Then lets fight, shall we? I win, you bite me. You win, I drop it." Is she...stupid?

I shook my head. "I won't hit you, so therefore I would lose. You would win and I would do something I simply cannot allow myself to do."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why not? It's not like I can't take a hit."

I felt the strong anger inside me followed by slight thirst. The unquenchable thirst of Taylor's blood, "You shouldn't have to take a hit, that's the thing. Plus, I thought you didn't believe in violence."

"I don't. But I'm surrounded by it anyways, and you love it, so why not?"

"Guys don't hit girls, Taylor. That's the way it is."

"Maybe where you come from, but not around here. Around here you get punched twice as hard for being a girl, to toughen you up." she informed me. "But hey it's probably best you have those beliefs, considering you aren't allowed to touch me anyways!"

I made a noise with a mix between a growl and snarl. Taylor ordered me to leave, but I still didn't until... I thought if I stayed, I would lose control.

When I got home, I immediatly went into the training room and released all my pent-up anger and stress on about 15 different types of dummies. Finally, I showered and snuck out of the house. I went to the only place I knew I could just relax and not worry about being a prince or a boyfriend.

So I drove to the club and sat on the stool, ordering 2 Heinekins. I drank those fairly quick but when I went to order another, I smelt the wonderful scent of my girlfriend as she entered the club, alone and made her way to the bar. She spotted me but ignored my presence and began drinking immediatly. I turned away and got up to begin dancing with some red headed-bimbo to get my mind off of Taylor, until I heard her arguing with the bartender and slurring her words.

"Mine!" she screamed at him.

"Ma'am, its policy. You've had way too much, driving like this is definitely not safe."

Taylor laughed. "Safety shmafety!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'll take her." I said.

Taylor looked at me, her eyes glassy and clearly looking shocked. "Wooooow! You gots lots uh heads. Is that why you smarticle?"

I didn't respond, still angry. So I merely grabbed her car keys and threw her over my shoulder,"Heeeey! I'm mad at you! You suck!" she shouted, kicking and screaming.

"Which one is your car?"

"I'm not telling you! You'll steal meeee!"

"Taylor, your acting up in the bar is the reason I'm not drunk right now. Being like this, isn't making it up to me."

"GOOD!" she wiggled out of my grasp and ran to the car. Taylor jumped on the hood and hugged her car.

"Thanks for leading me to your car." I said, taking her off and setting her down.

"Mmmm you're so beautiful. But I still angry."

I looked away and tried to conceal a smile, "I'm angry at you too." I said, placing her in the back seat. "But I still care and want you safe." Taylor struggled in the back seat as I began driving, then finally I heard her soft snores take over.

Arriving at her home, I dropped her off in her bed room then left. I never really went home right away but waited in the car that was parked around the corner. I played my clasical violin music which brought back painful memories. Finally the sun began to come up and I went to go check on Taylor. I went to her room, and saw her sleeping soundly with her mouth open and drool coming out. As weird as it may sound, it was honestly...cute. On my way out, I saw Amadues,

"Taylor got wasted last night at the club so I brought her home. I need you to keep an eye on her at all times. Can you do that?"

Amadues nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll check in later-" I began but was interrupted by Amadues,

"Why are you not allowing Taylor to offer her blood to you?"

"I can't," I said, shaking my head, "If I sucked her blood, I would possibly kill her. I can't handle that, her blood is too tempting." I sighed, "If I tasted her blood once more, I would need it and I wouldn't be able to survive without any other blood then hers. What would that do to her? Have her become a life less doll?" I shook my head, "I hope you can understand."

He nodded and I just patted him on the back as I walked towards my car. Not ready to go home just yet, I pulled my car around the corner and began listening to the peaceful violin music that brought back those painful memories. I shook my head and rested my head against the car seat. 6 CD's after, the sun began to rise and I could hear Taylor's light feet hit the gravel as she came back inside. Well that shows that he let her out...or she escaped.

I drove back to Taylor's home and hesistated outside her door, not knowing if I should knock. Before my fist hit the door, Taylor opened the door. Panicking on the inside, I merely said, "Oh, hi." in a quiet voice.

"Hi."

"Just wanted to check on you after last night..." I trailed.

Taylor nodded. "Thanks, I'm fine. You want to come in?"

I came in and she shut the door. Taylor crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. "So did you come here just to check on me?"

"No. Actually, I came here to tell you something also." What did I come to tell her? I sighed, might as well tell her what I feel...

"And what would that be?"

"I try not to bite you to show you I care. Instead of pushing me and threatening me, you should respect my morals, like I respect yours. If I happen to change my mind, which I highly doubt I will, you'll be the first to know. But if you can't respect that then I don't know about us Taylor."

I expected Taylor to either look sad or maybe even cry, but I defintely _not_ expected her to laugh. I had just told her that...that we might break up and she _laughs_. I waited until she was finished then once her laugh subsided, "Are you finished?" I asked, irritation clear in my voice.

Taylor nodded, calm once again. "Skylr, I woke up and wasn't angry at you. Then after my talk with Amadeus, I realized it was kind of stupid. I still want it, I think I kind of need it, but if you are so dead set against it well it's just wrong of me to ask you to change." she said, walking towards me.

I smiled. "Does this mean I can touch you again?"

"Yes it does. And another thing... I'm sorry. I acted immature."

"A little."

Taylor ran her hands down my chest, "Can you forgive me?" she murmured, our lips so close to each other, but yet to touch. I couldn't handle the feeling of us not touching,

I arm snaked around my waist. "Yes." my lips crashed down on hers, moving fluently. Taylor wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I held her tightly to me, my tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. As our tongues dance, I lay her on the couch, my lips never leaving hers. Instead of breaking apart to take off each other's shirts, we simply ripped them off. Taylor's hand trailed down my chest, to my groin,sending shocks of intense pleasure through me. It's been _too_ long. Taylor just started to massage me, until we heard a loud growl.

Taylor and I broke apart and looked over to see Hayden there. I covered her up, "What do you want, Hayden?" I asked, irritated.

"I came here to talk to Taylor, not to see you all over her on the couch."

Taylor sighed, both of us noticing he had flowers in his hands. "Hayden...why are you bringing me flowers?" she asked.

"You know why." she knows...what?

I glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Yeah, leave them in the kitchen." I ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with her. I don't trust you, leach." I _almost_ laughed, yeah..._you, _the idiot who pushed her into glass, doesn't trust _me._

Taylor sat up, still behind me, but her head poking out. "You've hurt me more than he has, Hayden." she reminded me. "Yet I still trust you, and you accept that. So accept that Skylr is to be trusted." That's right, mutt.

Hayden's face was struck with shock, instead of feeling sorry, I had to stiffle a laugh.

The mutt clearly understood. "If that's the way you see it." He said, softly, then walked out.

Once he left, Taylor and I got dressed again, complete mood kill, but right now I was happy to be with her once agian. "What was he sorry for? On the card, it said he was sorry." I asked.

"The shoving me into the glass china thing." she answer, automatically. Lies.

I crossed my arms, not believing her. "Lying doesn't help in a relationship."

Taylor sighed, "No, but it has to be done in order to keep him safe." she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Keep who safe, love?"

Taylor remained silent, until the asswhole's name popped into my head. I felt my muscles clench, "What did the fuckface do now?"

"It doesn't matter, that's why I don't want to tell you the truth. You'll overreact."

"Then he deserves it anyways."

"Skylr. No." she said, sternly.

"Don't make me persuade you." I whispered in her ear, my cool breath making her shiver.

"That's not fair." Taylor complained, "Look, I respect you about your morals with the no biting thing. So for now, you have to respect me when it comes to Hayden. Pack Pact. If I know that what I say will make you hurt him, I cannot tell you. I'm sorry, I just can't betray my pack like that."

"Taylor, I would only snap like that if it's bad."

"I know that but really, most of the time it is considered bad by your standards."

"Why not yours?"

"Let's save that topic for another day, okay? I'm tired of arguing with you, it seems that's all

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"Thank you. Now... can we watch movies?"

I smiled, "Sure, anything you want." we do."

For the next hours, she made me watch _horrid_ musicals. Through out all the ridiculous movies, I almost felt that my head was going to burst. I was contemplating on giving the stake to Taylor to kill me with or I'll do it myself.

"No more." I groaned. "Please, I beg you. I will get down on my hands and knees and grovel at your feet. Just don't put another one on."

She laughed. "Fine, go pick out a movie." YES!

After searching for a bit, I picked_ The Expendables_, _Loser's_, _Rambo_, and _Dark Knight_. Now we're talking!

Once they were done, and it was extremely early in the morning, Taylor invited my to sleep upstairs with her. As soon as I stepped into my room, it smelt like wet dog, "It smells like your whole pack partied here."

Taylor smiled. "Sorry, they come in my room, regardless on if I'm here or not. I can invest in some febreze if you'd like."

I chuckled. "It's fine. I'll get use to it."

"If you want to borrow clothes, I have some of the wolf boys' clothes. Probably somewhere on the floor, but still there."

"No thanks, I'll pass." I said, taking off my shirt and laying down on her bed. I smiled at Taylor who quickly said,

"I-Uh-I'm going to go uh take a shower..."

I groaned and threw my head back. I saw a book laying on her side table so, for my amusment, I picked it up and began to read. It was about a girl who fell in love with a vampire _and_ a werewolf. This was _Twilight_ that was in all teenage girl's mind now a days? I erupted into laughter as I flipped through the pages. Oh this is just ridiculous. I immediatly dropped the book when I saw the most beautiful girl come out of the shower, completely naked.

I stared at her, not able to remove my eyes. I saw her beautiful, tan body dripping with water, each bit of sliding down that smooth, flat stomach.

"Okay, just so you know, it's not very gentleman like to stare at a naked girl." she said.

Immediately, I looked away, muttering a series of apologies but the whole time Taylor laughed. "You know," she said, getting dressed. "I should've been a nudist. I don't mind nudity. But I think I would be extremely distracted if you were naked all the time too, so it's a good thing we aren't."

"So you aren't mad at me for staring?" I asked, still not looking at her.

Now completely in clothing, to my dismay, Taylor put a hand on my cheek, causing me to look at her, "Of course not." she said, kissing me softly. "I probably enjoyed it more than you."

"That's not possible."

Taylor smiled, then yawned, We laid down, side by side, facing each other. "Rest, my little wolf." I said, soothingly.

When I knew she wasn't asleep, I pulled her to my chest and began humming a song that reminded me of her.

**A/N: Read Taylor's side XD and review!**


End file.
